Mischievous
by LadyXmas311
Summary: She was different. Not only was she beautiful and had an interesting personality, something about her was different. But what? Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the James Bond Series. Le Chiffre/OC. I only own my OC. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **The True Beauty of the Party

…**..**

Heels clicked across the stone walkway towards a fancy building on a beach in Rome. Men paused in any action they were doing to just stare at the woman walking in silver heels and the way she walked with a sway to her hips.

"Wow."

"Beautiful."

"Goddess is more like it."

The woman kept a straight face as she entered the building, moving around people with grace. Her white one shoulder dress hugged her body perfectly, showing off her curves. It had three shiny beadwork straps accentuated the side cut outs. The cut out showed her left side and just the top of her left hip. The length of the dress went down to feet, but the back part slightly flowed behind her.

Her dark brown hair was wavy and flowed down to the middle of her back. A diamond bracelet was around her left wrist. Her glowing turquoise eyes stood out against her light tan skin and the black eyeliner around her eyes.

The woman walked up a few steps towards a poker table and came up to stand beside a man.

"Ah, gentlemen, I like you to meet my date tonight. This is Nakkita Cross."

Nakkita looked away from her date, Robert Cliff, and at the men he was interacting with. She noted that all the men seem to be international from all over the globe. But they all had three things in common.

Power. Money. And love to gamble.

"Pleasure, gentlemen." Nakkita smoothly said, smiling only just a little.

"Where did you get a beauty like this, Cliff?"

"Well, I literally ran into her on the sidewalk last week." Cliff said with a grin, looking down at Nakkita, who gave him a smile. But if he was smart enough or could read emotions, he would see that it was a fake smile. The others didn't seem to realize it either.

Nakkita Cross wasn't just the normal, nature beautiful woman. No, Nakkita Cross was a deadly assassin. She is usually hired by regular, rich people and then there are the governments at times. She came off as looking like a goddess, but inside she was a lethal woman. One to not pull any bullshit with or else one of her throwing knives will end up in an uncomfortable place.

"I must ask, what are your heritages, Ms. Cross?" A man with a Spanish accent asked her.

"Well, my father is Greek and my mother is Native American and Irish."

"Whoa, that is a good combination."

"Indeed." Cliff smugly said. He had tightened his hold a bit around her waist with a prideful smile. Nakkita stared up at him then looked around the room surroundings, looking for her target.

That was why she was here and mostly using Cliff to get inside this building—where a poker party was being hosted. Her mission was to find her target and finish them. When her eyes came upon her prize, she smirked before looking back at Cliff with an innocent look.

"I'm going to go get myself something to drink. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

Nakkita nodded, pulling away from him and walking off to the bar. Once at the bar, Nakkita ordered herself just a simple glass of water and took a sip from it. As she sipped her refreshing drink, she was glancing in the corner of her eyes. Eyes locking on the target's form. The target is a middle age man that stole a lot of money from the client that hired her and thus wishes for her to take this man out.

The eye connection had broken when this blonde had stepped up to the bar in Nakkita's line of view. That got Nakkita to debate whether to throw the water at the woman or not. But she held herself from doing so by tightening her hand around the glass.

"I like your dress." The blond hair woman said, looking Nakkita's dress up and down. Nakkita gave her a small grin and nodded.

"Thank you; you have a lovely dress too."

"I'm Valenka."

"Nakkita." Nakkita introduced herself shaking the hands of the blonde hair woman named Valenka.

"Are you here with anyone?" Valenka questioned, taking a sip from her martini glass that she just ordered that the skillful bartender made in less than thirty seconds.

"Yes, Richard Cliff. You?"

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm here with Le Chiffre."

Nakkita eyes slightly narrowed then she grin.

"You know the name?" Valenka questioned with a raised eyebrow, catching how Nakkita got this slight grin.

"I have heard of it. Will you excuse me?" Nakkita excused herself then walked away from the bar and following after her target that was actually leaving the place. Nakkita followed after him to the back of the building where he was going to his car.

"Ha, found it." Her target was getting his wallet from his car—not leaving—, but when he turned and saw Nakkita standing there, he instantly paled.

"Hello, Marcus. You aren't escaping me this time."

"I-I can get the money for Trey."

"You said those words seven months ago too. Time's up." Nakkita sarcastically said, stepping forwards, but had to duck as he tried to throw his wallet at her. He tried to run, but Nakkita was much faster.

She kicked the back of his legs out making him to collapse onto his stomach. He turned over but met a hidden dagger through the roof of his mouth.

"You finally got him."

Nakkita looked up at some of her allies that were hidden around the building. She nodded at them before standing up, straighten out her dress. She let her allies take the body away to deliver it to her hirer.

"Get rid of his car."

"What are you going to do now, Nakkita?" One of her allies that was always with her in a lot of her missions, asked her.

"I'm going to have fun." Nakkita said with a smirk making her ally, Ronald, to chuckle and nodded. From there, Ronald walked to the late target's car, got in and drove off to get rid of it. Nakkita turn herself back to the building, walking inside with an innocent look. She looked at her dress, seeing she didn't get a single drop of blood on it. That got her to smirk at her success while walking back into this poker tournament/party.

Nakkita noted that the Texas hold'em game was about to start. Therefore, she walked over, seeing Richard Cliff entering the high bidding game. Seeing this, Nakkita shook head as she wonder just how good Richard was at being sly when it comes to bluffing in a card game. Because for one, he sucks at lying. Nakkita had picked that fact up within five minutes of meeting him last week.

"Watching?" Valenka had appeared beside her with her martini glass, but in her other hand she had another glass filled with amber liquid.

"Indeed." Nakkita replied with a slight nod. Watching, Nakkita eyes followed Valenka as she had walked around the table and setting the other glass with amber liquid before a man.

Nakkita was just letting her eyes follow the woman so that she could finally see this man that the blonde hair woman was with. Staring, Nakkita took note of how the man didn't really acknowledge Valenka when she appeared by him. Instead, she was simply just his toy to show off. Nakkita turquoise eyes slightly narrowed, studying the man up. The man was an attractive with this intelligence aura surrounding him. She noted he had a scar on his left eye. But looking closer, his left eye was frosty making her to think that the eye might be damage or just couldn't really see out of it anymore.

When Valenka came back over, Nakkita glanced at her then looked at the table watching the game began. She eyed the cards the dealer deal out before looking at everyone. If Nakkita was playing, she could easily pick out who was bluffing. Nakkita did many missions when she would have to integrator someone and could tell when they were lying or telling the truth.

'_I should have joined this game.' _Nakkita thought with a smirk and crossing her arms slightly over her chest. Nakkita eyes looked over at Valenka man, Le Chiffre, seeing how he skillfully flipped the chips between his fingers then started to put his bet in.

He then looked up, catching Nakkita's eyes as he slid some of his chips in. They held each other stare then he looked at the dealer, who announced Le Chiffre bet.

Nakkita's eyebrow rose as Richard Cliff, her suppose date, matched Le Chiffre bet. They were the only two in. Nakkita stared over Richard's shoulder seeing he got a very good hand. Nakkita looked back at Le Chiffre to see if he would raise the ante. By his expression, he seem to be deeply thinking, staring at the dealer's hand then glanced a bit at Richard to stare him down. However, his eyes seem to look up at Nakkita.

Seeing that his eyes were on her, Nakkita glanced at Richard's hand then at Le Chiffre before blinking slowly twice then looked away. Le Chiffre didn't bet anymore, but instead, he folded causing many around the table to stare at him with slight shock.

That made Nakkita to realize that Le Chiffre must be really good at cards because everyone around the table was surprise to see him fold. When the dealer made them flip over their cards, everyone saw that Le Chiffre made the right move because Richard Cliff had a flush while Le Chiffre had three pair.

"Break." The dealer announced.

Nakkita turned away from the table and walked off to find something to eat. But she couldn't help to glance back behind her upon feeling eyes on her. Those eyes were none other than Le Chiffre, who was staring after her as he slowly stood up from the poker table.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"I don't drink." Nakkita replied to the exotic accented voice. Nakkita kept staring out at the Rome scenery before her. After a few seconds, glancing to her left there was Le Chiffre coming up and standing beside her.

"Can I know your name then?"

"Nakkita." Nakkita said leaning forwards so that her arms were on the railing, her head turn to him, and a grin on her face.

"Le Chiffre."

"I have heard by Valenka." Nakkita told him, pushing herself up to stand straight from the railing and now the black iron railing was underneath her hands.

"Valenka...Valenka, she likes presenting."

"And you do the same to her." Nakkita countered, turning from him and walking to go back into the building. However, he had reached out and wrapped his right hand around her wrist. This action by him had caused Nakkita to instantly snap her head back to stare at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why did you help me back there?"

"What makes you think I helped you?" Nakkita questions against his question. Taking a step forwards, she was very close to him that their chests brushed against each other. He stared down at her as she stared back up at him with those glowing, rare, turquoise eyes of hers.

They stared for what seem like a minute before Nakkita smirked then pulled from him. But she did glance back at him with this dangerous, sultry look. Le Chiffre knew that she wasn't a regular beautiful woman. He felt like he should be loosening up the tie he was wearing with his suit because it seem like his body temperature had quickly risen.

After the twenty minute break, everyone was back at the table, playing their card game. The game seem to be going on forever that many spectators had to either grab seats or walk around a bit to move their legs. Nakkita was sitting on a stool, sipping her cold water as she noted that it was now just Richard Cliff and Le Chiffre playing.

"All in." Le Chiffre announced with an emotionless expression.

"Cliff doesn't have the same amount." Someone had whispers amongst the spectators.

Slowly, Cliff pushed his chips in, but glanced up at Le Chiffre.

"You don't have the same amount."

"I know. That is why I'm raising the stakes. I bet my date in it too."

Hearing this, Nakkita choked a bit on her water and coughed. She placed her water aside and put her right hand over her mouth as she coughed.

Something sparked through Le Chiffre face and he smirked a bit and nodded.

"Alright."

Nakkita went to open her mouth to say something like Richard can't do this bet, but she was coughing too much, preventing her from doing so.

"I call." Le Chiffre said making Richard to flip over his cards to show he got a flush. That got people to stare wide eyes and looked at Le Chiffre, who slowly flipped over his card.

It showed a Jack of hearts, but slowly, he pushed it aside to show a Queen of hearts.

"Royal Flush." Le Chiffre lowly said, but loud enough for everyone to hear in the silent room.

That got everyone to gasp out, laugh, smile, and then clapped in awe at how the game ended. However, for Nakkita, she was staring at the cards on the table. Then slowly, but surely her eyes glanced up at Le Chiffre to see him ignoring those congratulating him and instead, staring straight at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Venomous

…**..**

Nakkita gave Richard Cliff a very nice slap before storming outside, not believing that she was betted on. Now, she was mostly Le Chiffre 'prize' for the day or whatever. She walked downed the steps and over to this stone bench, where she set herself down and just couldn't believe her date would bet her. Even though she could have given two shits about Cliff, he had no right to bet her into his gambling games.

"Ready to go?"

Nakkita looked behind her at Le Chiffre standing there with his hands in his black suit pant pockets. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Won't your girlfriend be upset that you have another woman with you?"

"What girlfriend?" He replied with a simple smirk.

That got Nakkita's eyebrow to rise. Slowly, she stood up from her seat, staring him straight in the eyes and stepping closely up to him, almost chest to chest with a serious face.

"I see you get rid of women quickly. I'm not some whore, just to tell you."

"I know."

"Hmm, good. I'm glad we have an understanding of that." Nakkita said turning away from him with a smirk as there was someone that shouted about Le Chiffre's car was here.

Nakkita reached out to open her door, but Le Chiffre appeared besides her, opening the passenger door for her. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes then got in. He shut the door and walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

They drove for about ten minutes until Le Chiffre pulled in front of this gate and a security guard open it for them. Le Chiffre drove the car up this U-shape driveway and shut off the car. Nakkita looked out the passenger at the Roman style beach house, but she looked up through the window at Le Chiffre opening the door for her.

Stepping out, she laid her right hand into his offering hand. He helped her out of the car and led her into the house. When they entered, Nakkita let go of his hand and started to roam around, staring with interest at the home.

"You like?"

"It reminds me of my parent's summer home." Nakkita told him, walking further into the foyer and staring around the stairs. She could see down the hallway, through a doorway was the kitchen that looked out at the water.

"You're parents live around here?"

"My father family passed down their house through generations. He simply turned it into a summer home and modern it up. They live in Rome too. So yes, during the summer they come up here."

"And now?" Le Chiffre questions, taking off his suit overcoat and folding it over his right arm.

"Nantucket Islands." Nakkita told him, turning away from staring around the foyer and staring at him with a grin. He smirked and walked right up to her.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go upstairs and change."

"Alright…do you want anything to eat?" Nakkita was already walking down the hallway when she said this. Standing on the bottom step of the stairs, Le Chiffre looked over the railing and at her.

"You cook?"

Nakkita paused in her step and turned her body halfway around to stare at him. Her eyes seem to get this twinkle in them.

"Of course. Why?"

He shook his head and continues his trip up the stairs. Nakkita stood there for a few seconds before walking down the hallway and entering a kitchen made for a top of the line chef. Her right hand skimmed across the dark marble breakfast island countertop before she moved towards the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Let's see what you got in here."

…**..**

…**..Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Bare feet padded down the wood staircase that led into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, Le Chiffre shut his eyes and took in the smell of spices. The smell had made his mouth salivate a bit. Opening his eyes, he stared at Nakkita walking out the French door that led out to the patio that overlooks the turquoise Italy water.

Stepping outside, Le Chiffre stares at the backside of Nakkita and watching her set up the plates. As he walked forwards, she stepped aside and turned to him.

"I hope that you are not a vegetarian."

"I am not." He replied, gripping the back of one of the patio chairs and pulling it out. He waved his hand to her making her to smirk and thanked him as she sat down. Staring down at her, Le Chiffre reached out and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. That action made her to look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing his own action, Le Chiffre shut his eyes and turned away from her. He opens them as he moved to his seat, pulled it out and sat down. He stared at the plate before him before picking up the silverware.

Eyes glancing up to stare at Nakkita, Le Chiffre was not able to figure out what was different about this woman before him. Usually he didn't really show romanticism to woman or love to those close to him. Instead, he cared about his business of investments. For instance, Valenka was a woman he met a month back at this fancy restaurant bar and he thought that he needed someone on his arm to make other envy him. Did he feel something or would he have felt something for her? Maybe. But when it came to business, he probably would pick business before that woman. However, upon meeting and staring at Nakkita, something was different about her than any other women he has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Glancing back down at the food before him, he took note that the food would be seen in five star restaurants.

Yes, there is something different about her. Though, he had a funny feeling as if he knows about her. Thus, he wanted to know her last name or maybe her full.

"What is your last name or rather full name?"

Nakkita was sipping her water when he questions this. She eyed him over the rim of her glass, noting he wasn't going to take a bite out of his meal until she answers him. Setting her glass aside, Nakkita looked down at her plate and began to cut into the lamb meat.

"Nakkita Rayne Cross."

The name seems to cause this tidal wave to slosh inside his stomach. The name kept repeating in his head before he remembers where he has heard it. Setting his utensils down, his hands lay on his lap as he stared at the natural beautiful woman across from him. She sighed out, putting her utensils down as if she knew that he had figured out who she was.

"You're a mercenary."

"I'm an assassin."

"Are you here for me?"

"If I was here for you, I would have killed you a while ago. I was here to kill someone else. That man that you won me from was a man I met a week ago and I used him to get me into that building to find my target. You, however, are you. Have I heard of you? Yes, I have. Am I going to do anything to you? No, unless you give me a reason too. Do you have a reason for me to hurt you, Le Chiffre, because I sure hope not?"

His eyes seized her up as she explained all of this to him. Lifting his right hand from his lap, Le Chiffre grabbed the cloth napkin beside his plate and folded it up a bit. Using the corner part, he dabbed his left frost/scarred eye and dabbed the blood from leaking out.

"No, I have no reason."

"Good. Now, I made this rack lamb with Shiraz honey sauce and wish not for it to get cold or go to waste." Nakkita told him with a grin.

"You're an assassin, yet you cook like this?"

"Yes. If you must know, I enjoy the art of cooking. If I wasn't what I am today, I would probably be a chef and dreaming to have a top of the line five star restaurants." Nakkita told him, stabbing a small cut piece of the meat and plopping it into her mouth.

Feeling the slight need to trust her, Le Chiffre cut into his meal and took a bite. His tongue was met with an explosion of pleasant sensation. He had shut his eyes and simply enjoyed the meal.

They continue dinner with a few exchange words to one another. Though, Nakkita was curious about something as she stood up and collected their plates. While Le Chiffre grabbed their glasses.

"I have a question for you. Since you asked me your questions, I wish to have my answer too." Nakkita told him, walking into the house and heading towards the trashcan.

"What is that?" Le Chiffre asked, moving towards the dishwasher to put the glasses in.

"What is your real name? I know it isn't Le Chiffre."

His hands paused in putting the glasses into the top rack. When Nakkita appeared beside him, pushing the top rack in so that she could put the plates in the bottom rack, Le Chiffre stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"So Le Chiffre isn't your real name then."

Cursing under his breath, he would give her that one. She had lured him in a trap that he blindly stepped into. He watched her shut the dishwasher door before leaning her back up against it and stared at him with a fine thin dark raised eyebrow.

"Jean."

"Jean." Nakkita repeated, tasting the way it came off her tongue. She nodded and stared at him, noting his lips pucker out a bit as if he was thinking of something.

"But I assume you still want me to call you Le Chiffre."

He simply nodded making her to nod too. She pushed herself off the counter and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Stepping up to him, Nakkita and he stared each other in the eyes.

"What is going on right now, Le Chiffre?"

"Clarify what you mean."

"This going on with us. You get rid of your girlfriend for taking me in. You do know that I am not easy to have."

"I love a challenge."

That got Nakkita to smirk and stepped a step back from him to seize him up. She nodded at him and licked her bottom lip.

"A challenge? I'm not someone showcasing woman, Le Chiffre."

"I can tell that you are very independent." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. This time, seizing her up by slowly looking her up and down with a smirk gracing his lips.

Stepping back up to him, Nakkita pressed her chest against his and stared him right in the eyes. They both seem to search each other eyes as they stared at one another.

"How much are you willing to go to have me? Because you must know that I am a relationship woman. Not a showcasing or whore, just to let you know. And I don't share. I am a lethal woman to not be fucked with, got me, Jean?" Nakkita eyes narrowed and her turquoise eyes seem to darken into a sapphire color. Nothing but seriousness was on her face.

"Indeed, I got it."

"Good. That is good." Nakkita replied, smirking before turning away and mumbling about something of chocolate and dessert. His eyes followed her form, watching her move around the kitchen.

Eyes running over her, his eyes shut after that. Rewinding back a minute ago, Le Chiffre smirked at the interaction they had. But also, how strong and lethal Nakkita really was. She truly was someone to not be fucked with. Her attitude was beginning to prove it. Opening his eyes, Le Chiffre watched Nakkita began to make some type of dessert that involved chocolate. As he eyed her, remembering her words and the way she moves, he thought of her as something dangerous.

"She is completely venomous." He whispers with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Definitely His Counterpart

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later; Lunchtime: …..**

…**...**

The week had gone and passed a bit too quickly for Le Chiffre liking. He has been in a bad mood for the past week or rather six days instead of seven. The reason was because Nakkita stayed for a day then vanished out of thin air. Right out from under his nose. Though she did leave behind a note that stated that she will be coming back and needed to finish business. And even though she left a note, for some reason he was still pissed off.

He was sitting outside on the balcony of a restaurant that overlooked the waterfront. For some odd reason, the ocean calmed him. He absolutely loved the water and most of the time he had houses near the waterfronts. Picking up his wine glass, he went to take a sip when a pair of soft lips brushed behind his ear.

"I have told you that I would be back."

"You left without a word."

"I left a note."

"Verbal, next time." Le Chiffre told her, setting his wine glass down to eye Nakkita sitting down across from him. He pulled out his inhale, wishing in his head that he could just toss the thing into the water, but couldn't. He took an inhale before tucking it back into his suit overcoat pocket.

"I guess you were serious about wanting me."

His eyes narrowed making her to smirk and waved over a waiter. She requested a glass of water with a charming smile. Once the waiter left, her eyes were back on the glaring Le Chiffre and she smirked.

"I get what I want."

"And I must tell you that I'm not some possession." Nakkita leaned her arms on the table and lean forwards a bit, saying this through her clenched teeth.

Both of them glared at each other before Nakkita sat back as the waiter set her glass of water down. The waiter question them about a meal to which Le Chiffre requested some type of meat dish and Nakkita requested Chicken Alfredo for herself.

"Of course you are not. But it would be nice to hear what you are thinking or going to do verbally."

"Jeesh, you sure are good at playing the role of the over possessive boyfriend."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"At this moment, yes." Nakkita lifted her glass of water up and took a few generous sips from it. Pulling the glass from her lips, she stared into the clear liquid before sitting it down and looking at Le Chiffre once again.

"I apologize then."

"Accepted. To be honest, I wanted to see how you would react if I up and left. I wasn't disappointed."

"You were playing with me?"

"No, simply observing and wondering if you are the right one to have me around you. I told you that I am a challenging woman to have. But to tell you anyways, I really did have something that I had to do." Nakkita explained to him, smirking as she saw a flash of anger go through his eyes.

"And what may I ask were you doing?"

"Collecting my reward from last week. But also, afterwards, trying to see who was tailing me."

"Someone is tailing you?" Le Chiffre questions. He wanted to glance around them but knew that it would ruin her cover if he did so. He didn't want to show that whoever was following her, that she knew they were.

"Why?"

"Because I killed their boss at that poker tournament thingy. Though, they don't know that my men had taken out their comrades that supposed to be joining them. Thus, they are alone in following me around." Nakkita simply explained to him while looking at the waiter coming back over to them to refill Le Chiffre glass of wine before their meals arrived.

"What are you going to do about that situation then?"

"Well, I'm going to lure them in." Nakkita answers, flashing him a charming smile that made his stomach to flip a bit in uneasiness, not liking the way she was staring at him. The funny feeling in his stomach made him believe that he was going to be the bait to lure in the fish for Nakkita.

…**..**

…**..Sea Arena: …..**

…**..**

The heels of their shoes clicked across the concrete ground as they walked across a walkway before walking down steps. Expensive looking yachts were docked up through a few aisles at the docking station. Nakkita knew that one of these yachts were Le Chiffre and knew it must be exquisite like him.

"Alright, they are still trailing us."

"How do you know?"

"Because they suck at trailing. They are pretending that they are a crew member of one of the yachts and are jumping on every single ones back so far to hide from us. Obviously this suspect isn't very smart at what they do. Definitely not a field person." Nakkita explained to Le Chiffre, who nodded as they walked across the dock.

They came to a stop at this large navy blue and white yacht that was simply a mansion on the water. Nakkita nodded her head as she was right about the yacht being expensive and exquisite like Le Chiffre personal.

Holding out his hand, he helped her on and together walked up the steps to get onto the main level of the yacht. She grasped his hand and stopped him from entering through the tinted glass doors that led into the yacht.

"You are going to be held hostage or put at gunpoint or some type of weapon point. And thus, I have to prove that you are with me. So, just trust me."

"What? But—"Le Chiffre was cut off from ranting out his disproval when her hands touched both side of his neck and pushed her lips against his.

To say the least, Le Chiffre was caught off guard but he immediately shook it off and grasped either side of her hips. And her lips against his were smooth and warm. But it ended too quickly and he let out a disapproval growl under his breath.

"Getting hot under the collar?"

"I think we both are." Le Chiffre lowly replied, his accent deepening as he felt his body heating up.

"Now stay." She whispers, pecking the corner of his lips then walking inside and vanishing behind the glass door.

Standing there, Le Chiffre pulled out his inhaler and took a shot of it. He let out a deep breath, trying to settle his heart into beating back to its regular pace. With a woman like that, Le Chiffre knew she was perfect to have along on his side, especially when she doesn't take shit from him. He enjoyed that. That showed that she was independent, strong and can hold herself through situations if needed to be.

Hearing a click behind him, he smirked and shook his head slightly as Nakkita was right. Turning around slowly, Le Chiffre stared at this man about in his early to mid-thirties holding a gun on his side and glaring at him.

"Can I help you?"

"That woman. I want you to lure her back out here or else."

"Or else what?" Le Chiffre boldly said, glancing at the handgun then at the man with a raised eyebrow. The man began to raise the handgun up with a snarl on his face when a silent pop ranged out.

"ARGH. Shit!" The man gripped his hand that once held the handgun. The handgun was flipped into the air and hit the corner part of the deck on the yacht. Glancing to the right, both Le Chiffre and the man saw Nakkita climbing up the side of the yacht with a black silent handgun in her right hand.

"Did you honestly think that you could sneak up on me?"

"I have others coming for you." The man snapped at her, holding his injure hand with his other. Standing there, Le Chiffre watched Nakkita slowly walk with a sway of her hips towards the man with a blank expression.

"Doubt that. You see, I knew you were following me with some others. Thus my people took out the others. I let them save you for me." Nakkita told him with a fake smile. Shaking his head and letting a low chuckle escape from under his breath, Le Chiffre now knew that Nakkita was not only a dangerous woman, but a bit of the violent, manipulative, mess with your head type too. And yet again, he admits that he loves that too.

"You-you bitch."

"Is that the best retort you have?" Nakkita asked, spreading her arms out on either side of her and her eyebrows rising. The man sneered at her before charging her while reaching to pull another handgun out.

With a sigh, Nakkita brought up the silencer and shot the man clean through the head. The man collapsed dead and she stared down at the body before looking at Le Chiffre with a slight 'oops' face.

"Sorry about the blood."

"It wasn't the first time it has happen." Le Chiffre admitted, staring at the body then at her.

"At least that problem is solved now." Le Chiffre told her and turned to the glass doors. He opens it and held it open for her. As Nakkita stepped into the doorway and felt Le Chiffre close behind her, she turned and stood up on her tippy toes to peck his lips.

"Glad you taken that lightly." Nakkita whispers against his lips then pulled away with a smirk and walked over towards the table near the window.

His eyes roamed over her as she moved to the table and sat herself down. He smirked then moved passed her and upstairs to the steering station to tell his bodyguard to have someone clean up the body out on his back deck of his yacht. He sure as hell didn't want blood staining his yacht deck white floors.

…**..**

…**..Evening: …..**

…**..**

"I must ask where we are." Nakkita questions, lying out on the front deck of the yacht. She was lying on this lounge piece and letting the sun shine down on her body.

Glancing up from reading a book on economics, Le Chiffre looked at Nakkita lying out in the sun. She laid on the white padded bed on the front of the deck in this teal color bikini that not only brought out the tan she was getting but those rare turquoise eyes of hers.

"The east coast of Africa, where I'll be driving into Uganda to do business."

"And I can't come? Or are you all about business."

"The latter."

"Thought so." Nakkita mumbles but loud enough for him to hear. She turned back to lying on her back and shutting her eyes, simply enjoying the warmth of the sun shining on her body.

A shadow cast over her body, blocking the sun making her to growl underneath her breath. Her eyes open and she pushed her sunglasses up to stare into Le Chiffre eyes. He waved his hand for her to move over making her to sigh and moved a bit to the side to allow him to lie beside her.

"I wish for you to not enter that area."

"Protective? You know I can handle myself."

"Indeed, I do know that. But I'm afraid of what you would do to others if something was to happen." Le Chiffre said, turning his head to stare at her.

"Hmm, I like how you know the way I would act." Nakkita mused out loud, turning her body to face him and trailing her hand up his stomach. His eyes seem to dilate as her hand ran up his stomach, up his chest and then caressed his left cheek.

"I felt the need to carefully observe how you work and act." Le Chiffre lowly told her, his accent deepening as his voice was becoming a bit husky.

Nakkita liked the effect she was having on him. Her hand caressed the side of his neck before sliding her right leg up his own legs. That got him to shut his eyes and deeply exhale from his nose. To make it worst for him, Nakkita sat up, swung that leg fully over his waist and now straddle him. This action made his eyes snap open and stared up at her with widen eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He manages to calmly said, his hands running up from her knees to her thighs and his thumbs caressing along the way.

Bending her head down to him, her lips ran down the bridge of his nose then traced over his lips. She could feel him leaning up a bit to take her lips, but she pulled away with a smirk making him to hiss in frustration at her move.

"Nakkita."

"Patience is virtue."

"At the moment, fuck the patience."

"Ooo, someone used a very, very…" Her head bent back down to him and gently ran her tongue over the bottom of his lower lip. She got this slight smug smirk on her face when she felt his hands tighten on her hips and felt him trembling slightly.

"Naughty word." Nakkita purred the last part against his lips.

That made him snap as he flipped them over and attacked her lips with such fierce. Nakkita hands ran through his well-kept hair and messed it up, feeling the bangs of his hair brushing across her forehead.

His left hand buried itself into her hair while his right was grasping her hip and his body pushing against hers causing her to groan against his lips.

"Um, excuse me, sir."

Pulling away from Nakkita, Le Chiffre narrowed eyes shot to his right to see one of his bodyguard Leo standing there with a slight red on his cheeks.

"Can't you see that I am busy?"

"Yes, but you got a phone call."

His eyes almost rolled as Leo didn't give him the name to the caller. He could never understand why people drag on that dramatic or whatever part of the sentence when it didn't need to be. He was the man that liked to get straight to the freaking point.

"Who?"

"It's Mr. White, sir."

That got Le Chiffre to shut his eyes and turned his head away from the direction of Leo position. His eyes open back up to stare into Nakkita's pale turquoise eyes, seeing one of her fine, thin raised eyebrow was lifted up.

"Business calls."

"Literally." She mumbles with a smirk while he chuckle as her comment was very much true. He went to bend down to leave her a kiss, but she flipped them over and straddles him. Her right pointer finger was on his lips and a sly smirk was on her face now.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember, business calls. I do recall that your business comes first or rather is very important to you. So, no me for the moment." She said, winking then getting off him.

Quickly sitting up, Le Chiffre watched her walk into the inside of the yacht, but she did glance back at him with another wink. A cunning look to her facial expression.

Growling, Le Chiffre got off the lounge bed and stormed past Leo with a frustrated look. Not only was he frustrated because Nakkita and he were interrupted, but she was a tease and also, he was sexually frustrated now.

Everyone that worked on the yacht was his henchmen. Thus, upon seeing him and seeing his expression, they mind to their business and kept out of his way for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Discovering

…**..**

"It is so freaking hot and humid here. I hate it!"

About to exit the yacht, Le Chiffre looked up at Nakkita on the deck and dropping herself onto a lounge chair. He shook his head with a smirk before leaving the yacht to attend some economical business.

Nakkita was sitting on the deck, playing with her cellphone before going through her contacts and hitting a name. Putting the phone up to her ear, she shut her eyes and laid her head back on the lounge chair seat cushion.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ronald."

"_Hello, Nakkita. Is something needed to be done?"_

"No, just bored out of my mind. Oh, wait, have you taken care of—"Nakkita was cut off by her trusty ally or partner. He was always with her and helped her do the job quicker if needed to be.

"_Yes, the job with getting rid of Charles McWaters was completed. The money was split into either bank account, Nakkita. Now I must ask you, where are you?"_

"I am on Le Chiffre yacht."

A chuckle came from Ronald making her to smile and shut her eyes, relaxing a bit into the lounge chair.

"_Yes, I have heard of that man. Are you safe?"_

"You are always the concern type, Ronald. But yes, I am."

"_Good. I don't want to find you and kick his ass if he done something to you. However, I know that you would probably kick his ass first. But any who, as long as you are safe that is all that matters." _

"Thanks, Ronald. I'm going to go. I need to get out of this fucking heat. Oh, and one more thing that I've just remember."

"_Yes?"_

"Look up Mr. White for me. Find anything suspicious, anything about having a lot of money and such. Thanks."

"_Alright, will do. See you later." _Ronald replied, chuckling before hanging up. Nakkita pocketed her cellphone and moved into the cabin of the yacht, heading right to the kitchen.

Finding coffee and a blender, she stared at the two then smirked.

"Coffee Coolatta here I come."

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Entering the cabin, the AC brushed and surrounded Le Chiffre sweaty form. The air was highly thick and humid outside causing him to instantly sweat. Pulling out his platinum Benzedrine inhaler, he took a shot then pocketed it. Moving around the room, he paused in the living room area to see Nakkita laid out on the couch with her eyes shut. An empty glass on the coffee table near her.

"Nakkita."

"It's hot outside."

"Not one for heat?"

"Not uncomfortable, thick heat, I'm not."

"That explanation is one that I deeply agree with you." He agreed, pulling off his black suit overcoat to show his dark maroon color long sleeve underneath. He could feel the back sticking to his sweaty back. That made him inwardly groans, not liking the feeling of all the perspiration on him.

"Sweaty?" Nakkita sat up on the couch then stood up, picking up the empty glass that once held her cool drink in it. She moved up these stairs and towards the kitchen with him following closely behind.

"How you guess?" He dryly said, rolling up his sleeves of his long sleeve shirt and sighing out as the cold AC air attacked his skin.

"I'll start dinner. Maybe you should take a shower and rest up a bit. You have been gone quite a while." She told him, turning to the fridge and opening it up. She glanced at all the contents residing in the fridge but felt him step up behind her.

"Yes?" Turning around, she question but was pulled into his arms. The fridge doors shutting behind her and thus she were pushed against it. He bent his head down to kiss her, but she put her finger against his lips. A low growl slipped from his lips making her to flash him a smug smirk of satisfaction.

"What do you think that you are doing?"

"What does it look like?" He pulled his head back to speak.

"Umm, you take a shower first."

"Bossing me?"

"I'm telling you to." She retorted, putting her hands on his chest and gently pushing him back. He let her do so, having a funny feeling that she could've used a lethally move on him, but instead, used a simple gentle gesture.

"Fine." Le Chiffre lowly mumbles, fully pulling away and moving towards the stairs that led down to the master bedroom. Whipping out a handkerchief from his pocket, he dabbed the corner of his left eye. He stared at the white handkerchief, seeing the blood that he bleeds out. Seeing the blood and how he suffers from haemolacria, a rare case of having 'blood tears,' that sometimes leak out from his damaged left eye.

Entering the bathroom, Le Chiffre stared at his reflection and seeing that his perspiration was drying on his skin from the cold air. That made him scrunches up his nose and shook his head.

Then he sniffed and got a hint of his own odor.

"No wonder she had order me to take a shower." He mutters, finally smelling his scent and not blaming Nakkita for her command.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Upstairs, Nakkita was preparing a simple dish or rather a dish simple to her. Just a simple filet mignon with red wine as a based sauce. As she was dishing the filet mignon and putting salad on the side, Le Chiffre made his presence known.

"Now, you smell nice."

"Why didn't you just say that I smelled earlier, instead of commanding me to take a shower?"

"Because I find it a bit blunt if I just told you, hey you smell, take your ass to the shower." Nakkita told him, picking up the plates and walking down the kitchen steps and towards the table beside the kitchen. He shook his head with a small smirk, liking how honest she was.

"Do you want wine?"

"No. I don't drink. Just water."

Learning a new fact about her, Le Chiffre nodded and filled her a glass of water with a lot of ice—remembering she liked a lot of ice in her drinks—then filling his wine glass with red wine.

"Smells wonderful."

"When is the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

"Almost two weeks ago with you."

"Are you serious?"

"I usually went out to eat or had a personal chef. I had never had someone close to me cook for me." Le Chiffre told her, sitting down beside her—since it was a round table—and set their drinks down near their plates.

"Well, now you do. As long as you can keep me."

"Keep you? Isn't that a bit of a possessive word that you used? Here I thought you didn't want me to possess you." Le Chiffre retorted, cutting into his steak and looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. Nakkita got that cunning smirk on her face making him to realize that she was either setting up a trap for him or already did. She was on the move of doing something.

"What do you want with me then?"

"Well, to simply have you alongside me as a counterpart." Le Chiffre slowly told her, stabbing a small piece he cut onto his fork then put it into his mouth and chewed slowly. He stared at her, watching as she took a sip out of her water with the smirk still on her face.

Nakkita liked that he realized that his words before had made him seem possessive, thus, this time he used better terms for what they were. Setting her glass of water down, her eyes looked out the tinted windows to stare at the water, realizing they were moving.

"Good choice of words."

Grinning, Le Chiffre picked up his wine glass and took a generous sip. He felt like he passed a test with her and got a huge 'A plus' on it. They finished up and Le Chiffre was called off to do another phone call. While he was doing that, Nakkita felt a vibration on her leg making her to pull out her cellphone and flipped it open. It was a text message from Ronald to which Nakkita knew it was about her telling him to look up the 'Mr. White' gentleman.

Glancing around, Nakkita walked out of the inside of the yacht and went to the back of the yacht. She sat down in a lounge chair against the deck wall and laid back, flipping her cellphone open again and hit open on the message.

'_Mr. White. Male. Blue eyes. Brown Hair. Stands 5ft 11in. Occupation Quantum. Quantum is known to be a criminal organization. Government and corporate power is highly powerful. Heads up for a Dominic Greene too.'_

Reading the information over, Nakkita shut her eyes and inhale deeply then exhale deeply from her nose. She then began typing on the keypad of her cellphone.

'Affiliation to Le Chiffre.' She texted to Ronald, shutting her cellphone and waiting for it to go off again. She glanced around, noting it was a clear night out tonight. The moon was almost full and the stars seem to be bright over the ocean water.

Once her cellphone buzzed again, she immediately flipped it open and opens the text message up.

'_Le Chiffre seems to be a banker/accountant to this terrorist like organizations. Also, by tapping into the phone line right now on the yacht, it seems like Le Chiffre just talked about investing with others money into this aircraft manufacturer SkyFleet. Bad move on his part, I think. Something about this investment is going to go wrong. I feel it."_

'Well, Ronald, I have known you since I was eighteen and I am twenty-seven years old, and whenever you had that gut feeling, you are always right. Thank you for the information. How are my parents?' Nakkita texted, knowing that Ronald was back at her parent's home location, keeping guard.

Growing up, Ronald was Nakkita's personal guard, partner in fighting/missions, and trustee computer friend in her teenage years. Even though he seemed like he was thirty, he actually just turned forty years old. She could always trust on Ronald to help her out on things.

"_You're welcome. Just keep an eye on him. With what he is doing, someone will find out and come after him."_

'Government agents?'

'_Probably. But they will have to go through you first. ; P.'_

Nakkita gently laughed at the facial expression he sent through text.

'Funny, Ronald. Anyways, keep watch on the investment and such. Keep me updated on all of this. And thank you again.'

'_You are most welcome, milady. Nighty night.'_

"I swear, he is a jokester." Nakkita gently said, going through the messages he sent her and reading them over and over again. She kept reading, taking in all the information to remember it all before deleting them all.

Hearing footfalls, Nakkita tucked her cellphone away and stood up from the lounge seat. She walked over to the railing and looked over the side of the boat, watching the water move fast underneath the yacht.

Hands appeared on either side of her and a solid chest was pressed up against her back. Nakkita shut her eyes and breathed in. The smell of the ocean welcomes her nose, but so did this small hint of masculine spice and something else she couldn't place her finger on.

"Calm night out."

"Indeed it is." Nakkita replied to Le Chiffre as he rested his chin on top of her head.

The way they stood it was like their positions or their occupation in society was forgotten. It was like they were a normal couple, enjoying the late night and the ocean scenery before them on the yacht. As if everything was normal.

When Nakkita yawned, that normality moment seems to break and Le Chiffre lifted his head off hers. He ran his hands on her arms and laid his head on her left shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Yes. I will never get used to time differences." Nakkita mumbles, feeling another yawn slowly rising up in her throat then exit out of her mouth. Her eyes watering as she silently yawned then let out a huff out of her mouth.

Pulling away, Le Chiffre rested his hand on her lower back and together they walked back inside the yacht. They headed across the main level then down a hallway where they stopped at a door where the bedroom was.

Leading her in, Le Chiffre let her walk off to change while he stripped out of his clothes to put on pajama pants and t-shirt. When Nakkita came back into the bedroom, dressed in one of his black long sleeve button up shirts, his eyes roamed all over her body.

She fell onto the king size bed and groan in delight at the comfort. Pulling the sheets back, Le Chiffre slid in and watched Nakkita get underneath the sheets too. She let out another small yawn making him to chuckle as she curled into a ball like a kitten.

Lying on his back, Le Chiffre shut his eyes and hoped that he just passed right into a deep sleep. For ten minutes he was trying to force himself to sleep and when he did, he jolted awake when an arm slid over his chest and a leg was curled around his left leg. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to see that Nakkita had snuggle herself right up against him.

Staring down at the woman lying up against him, Le Chiffre definitely knew she was different than any other women he had in the past. The way Nakkita was, she could handle him without breaking sweat and she didn't tolerate anyone's—especially his—shit or bitching. And the way she takes care of business. The way she handle things was one and done deal. Quick and smooth. Though she seems to play around at first in a cunning manner but then turns into seriousness right after.

Indeed, Nakkita was a lethal woman. Her personality fitted with his perfectly like a puzzle piece and a very extra bonus was her natural beauty. He hasn't seen her with makeup on the whole time. The only time she had worn makeup when back at the poker tournament and she was only wearing eyeliner. Yes, she was different yet she was perfect for him, right by his side.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Note: **Had to do some deeper research and review of the characters again as you can tell. Thus this leads into the disclaimer of... Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the James Bond series. I only own my original character, Nakkita and Ronald. Those are the only OCs mention thus far.

Also, heads up for more chapters for this story and my other stories-if anyone wants to read stories with Mads in it, I suggest the Hannibal series that I have been writing. There are two and there might be a third coming soon-that will be arriving. ;)

Thanks. LX.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Cloud Nine

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

Warm yet cold caresses of the water surrounded Nakkita's skin as she swam underneath the Bahamas ocean waters. Swimming up, she broke surface and took in a gasp out air then breathed normally. Nakkita trended water a bit and then looked behind her to see she was about twenty feet from the yacht docked at this boat club.

Arms moving on either side of her, Nakkita stared at the skies and saw the sun were slowly going down. It casted this orangey, gold, yellowish color across the water giving a glow to the water, but also, on Nakkita's light tan skin. Being in the water for an hour and a half, Nakkita swam back towards the back of the yacht with strong and long strokes.

Coming to the end of the yacht, she gripped the silver ladder poles and pulled herself up onto the first step. She stood there, letting the water run down and off her body and back into the water. Shaking her legs a bit, she then began her trip up the ladder then onto a small landing that had stairs that led up to the back deck. Grabbing a towel, Nakkita began walking up the stairs while wiping her body off then began to dry her hair off as she entered the top level.

In the level, at a round glossy dark wood table near the boat controls was Le Chiffre with two of his workers. There was Madame Wu and the General that were playing a quiet—or what he considers fun—game of poker with Le Chiffre.

As Nakkita came in, she walked by them but stopped when Le Chiffre held his arm out in front of her, not ever staring at her. Her eyebrows rose and she turned her body towards him, watching as he was studying his two cards then glanced at her.

"What should I do, dear?"

The other two at the table glanced at one another with raised eyebrows, never seeing Le Chiffre this affective to anyone before. Thus, they knew Nakkita was very important to him. But also, they had seen her training earlier with a punching bag and watched how lethal her strikes were. Then she ran off to do a long swim and now she was just back. And the physique of her body, traces of four pack abs, muscles flexed as she moved certain ways and the way she carried herself, they knew she was dangerous, which was perfect for a man like Le Chiffre.

Standing there in a white bikini with a towel pressed against her chest, she bent down and whispers something into Le Chiffre ear. Once finished, she pulled back and then walked away, glancing over her shoulder to wink at him as he watched her walkaway.

"I'm all in." Was what Nakkita heard from Le Chiffre as she walked downstairs to the level that was like an apartment—where the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and sitting area were. She had told him to go all in, that the others wouldn't go against him.

Nakkita entered the glass walk in shower and pulled the ties off the top, letting the bikini top drop to the shower floor with a plop. Hearing footfalls, she glanced through the blurry and foggy glass, seeing Le Chiffre moving through the room and up towards his laptop with his bodyguard, Leo right with him.

They were mumbling about something then Leo disappeared while Le Chiffre stood there, staring at the laptop screen. It must've been something that upset him greatly as his left hand clenched in a fist on his side and he took a deep inhale of his platinum, Benzedrine inhaler.

Nakkita turned back to washing her hair, before shimming out of her bikini bottoms too. She kicked the discarded bikini into the corner of the shower as she continues to wash herself off.

"Nakkita."

"Yeah?"

"Is that on really hot?"

"Yes. Why?"

She didn't get any answer making her to pause in rising out the shampoo out of her hair, but also, the soap suds running off her body. Running her hands over her hair, she slicked her hair back and shut her eyes. Though they instantly snapped open when the door open then shut.

When Le Chiffre tall and slender self-appeared before her, she could see the tenseness throughout his body. He simply dropped his head on the shower wall and let the hot water pound onto his body.

Nakkita couldn't help but eye him up, taking in his naked form, but still could see him tense. She slowly stepped forwards and ran her hands up then down his back before she began to give him a light massage.

Feeling him jerked a bit underneath her hands, she felt a tight knot near his left shoulder blade. Nakkita fixed that as she put pressure in her hands as she kept massaging him.

"You have gifted hands." He lowly groans out, his accent deepening.

"Trust me, I had enough massages before that I memorize the technique."

"Were you always an assassin?"

"I knew that I would be following in the Cross family generation footsteps. As a child, I was put into mix-martial arts classes and gymnastic. Then once I hit eighteen, I was training with my father then onto missions." Nakkita explained, thinking of her childhood and how she was different than any other child that she hung around. She only had one true friend, the rest Nakkita knew that they hung out with her because of her family having money and such.

Massaging Le Chiffre shoulders, she felt him nod his head after she had answered his questions. He stood up straight and rolled his shoulders making her to step away from him. Gradually, he turned towards her while picking up the soap to wash off his body. Right in front of her, he washed himself then raised himself off. He stepped to her, dropping the soap onto the rack that held other showering products and he pressed against her.

The smooth wall met Nakkita's back as Le Chiffre pressed up against her. Her hands were pressed against his chest pecs before sliding down to his hard, traces of abdomens or rather abs. She knew he worked out, catching him waking up early in the morning a few times to do workouts or go for a long swim.

"What do you think you are doing, Jean?"

"You're lucky that I allow you to call me that."

"Oh really? And what would you do to me if you didn't." Nakkita pressed her chest against his, purring this up to him. Eyes dilating, Le Chiffre bent down and pressed his lips against her own. His right arm wrapped around her, keeping her close while his left hand pushed the glass door open. From there, he dragged them out and moved towards the bedroom area.

Cool sheets met Nakkita's back as Le Chiffre let her drop onto her back. She began to crawl backwards up the bed, towards the pillows and her lips were against his as he was crawling up with and over her.

Nakkita head met the pillows and her right hand traced up his face. Pulling away, Nakkita eyes stared at the ceiling as Le Chiffre attacked her neck with nips, sucks and kisses. After a few moments, his face was hovering over hers again.

"How did I ever run into a woman like you?"

"A woman like me?" Nakkita asked, eyebrow rising but relaxed as she accepted his kisses.

"Beautiful. Strong. Outgoing. Honest. Sexy. Smart. Mischievous. The list goes on and on." After every end of his words, he would peck her lips. But once he had finished his hands were trailing up and down her body, his lips were onto hers.

They somehow manage to get their wet bodies from the shower and now the beginning of light sweat, underneath the blankets. Kicking off the comforter from their body, they were only underneath two thin black sheets.

A slight gasp asked Nakkita's lips, her eyes shut for a minute and her hands clenched Le Chiffre upper back as he finally though slowly entered into her.

The pace started out slow and deep, but after a few minutes, the pace picked up. Hips connecting, gasps and grunts mixed into the air and light sheer of sweat appearing on their bodies. Their body tangling up with each other and holding onto one another tightly, calling each other names under their breaths like a chant to one another. Coming to each other peaks felt like an explosion of emotions flowing through them. Gasping, Nakkita eyes open and felt her body still moving in a slow rhythm movement as Le Chiffre was gently and slowly pounding into her still, riding out both their climaxes till the end.

His lips caressed hers and they stared at one another.

"Alright?" A simple word that meant many in the event that took place in between them.

"Perfect." Nakkita whispers, kissing his lips then pulling back as he slid off her. He fell onto his side and dropped his left arm around her waist, pulling her up against him.

They were chest to chest, staring at one another, but Le Chiffre was caressing her lower back.

"Cuddly type after sex?"

"To be honest, you're the first." He mumbles into her air, laying his lips against her hairline.

"I must be very important then."

"Special…priceless." Le Chiffre lowly said shutting his eyes as his face nuzzles into her hair. He took in the shampoo scent of raspberries, enjoying the scent as he held her.

Nakkita shut her eyes and nuzzle her face into his neck. She grin as she felt like her body was floating on cloud nine. She felt like she was drifting on a cloud, still in Le Chiffre arms as they floated along in pure bliss. And slowly, she did started drifting off, but into a pleasant sleep with equally pleasant dreams.

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The yacht was still at the boat club. Nakkita was in the kitchen of the yacht, finishing up on making chocolate mousse pudding. She knew that Le Chiffre was talking to one of his henchman, Carlos, who lost money in a poker game towards this agent. Nakkita put the mousse pudding into the fridge before venturing up the stairs to the top level of the yacht where the control room and sitting area was.

Arms stretched out along the back of the couch, legs spread open and looking like a complete boss or rather badass, was Le Chiffre, who eyes landed on her.

He made a come hither with his finger to her as he saw her coming up the steps. Nakkita moved around Le Chiffre bodyguard, Leo, and then walked around Carlos, who sees to eye her up. That was caught by Le Chiffre as stared at Carlos with a death glare.

Nakkita dropped herself beside Le Chiffre and pulled her legs up underneath her. She felt his right arm wrap around her lower back and kept her close while his left arm was still on the back of the couch.

"Get off my boat." Le Chiffre told Carlos and turned his head away to stare at Nakkita. Nakkita realized that she must've just missed the whole interaction between the two. Now, they watched Leo lead Carlos off the boat and leaving them some peace.

"He seems like a slimy man."

"I know." Le Chiffre replies, nuzzling his nose into her hair and shutting his eyes. Nakkita laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

They sat in silence, listening to the ocean waves outside as some of the windows were cracked open.

"Sir, we got another." Leo voice said.

"What? Who is it?" Le Chiffre open his eyes, but he stared at Leo before them trapped in a headlock by another man.

"Hello, Nakkita."

"Ronald. You're going to get yourself killed. Let him go."

"Ronald? Who is Ronald?" Le Chiffre asked her, staring her down with slight narrowed eyes. He felt jealously bubbling in his stomach, but she laid her lips against his.

"He is one of my assassin buddies. Been with my family since I was born." Nakkita told Le Chiffre, who started to relax. He nodded and watched Ronald let Leo go then stood before Nakkita.

"Nakkita, there is a deal going down."

"What is it? Where is it? How much?"

Sitting back, Le Chiffre watched Nakkita commanding side came out. She stood up from his grasps and stood before Ronald with her arms crossed over her chest.

"A man about early thirties slept with bosses wives and fucked up their company investment."

"Slept with bosses wives?" Nakkita questions.

"There are three bosses that run the company. He slept with all their wives and one might be pregnant."

"Ooo." Le Chiffre lowly hummed underneath his breath, shaking his head. Nakkita glanced at him with a smirk then looked back at Ronald, who was smirking.

"Where?"

"Italy."

"How much do they want to get rid of him?"

"Fifty million."

"For this one guy?" Nakkita questions with raised eyebrows, watching Ronald nod his head with a slight smirk.

"He has about five bodyguards around him. These men said that this guy really fucked up their business and their marriage lives."

"I'll say." Nakkita mutters, dropping her hands to her hips. She turned to look at Le Chiffre and walked towards him. Letting them have some privacy, Ronald walked out of the room with Leo closely behind him.

"You'll be going?"

"I'll be back. Keep me updated if you move." Nakkita straddle him and her hands rested upon his shoulders. His hands grasped her hips and he lean his head back to stare up at her.

"Be careful. I don't need to find out that something happen to you."

"I will." Nakkita said before giving him a deep kiss then got off him, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Deals

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"Why do I get the feeling that you were also trying to get me out here for something else?"

"Because I was. There is something else after we deal with this." Ronald replied to Nakkita as they were walking into this building to tell the bosses that the job was done.

They had founded this man that was their target, easily took out his guards and then took out the man himself. The man was a coward, tried to run while grabbing a suitcase of money, but ended up meeting Nakkita's throwing knife.

Now, they were going to collect their reward that was being given them in hard, cold, cash. They were led by a secretary once they had reached the top floor and into this office room where three men stood.

"Jobs done?"

"Yes." Nakkita said, watching Ronald throw them the man's watch and a picture. The bosses nodded at the job and pushed two large cases over to them. Ronald took them and set them beside them.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Nakkita said, grabbing one of the containers and walking out with it and Ronald right behind her. They smirked at one another as they were carrying fifty million dollars for a reward.

"Now, we have to go somewhere else?"

"Where is that?"

"You'll see." Ronald said as they carried the cases over to a supercharged Bentley. They put the money cases in then Nakkita sat back in the passenger seat as Ronald drove them through the city and towards another part of the city where large business buildings where.

They pulled up to this restaurant on the water and together they walked to it. The host led them out back of the restaurant to a private area that overlooked the water. There was this older man sitting at the table and appeared to be enjoying a glass of scotch in a small glass.

"Mr. White."

Nakkita eyes snapped at Ronald as he said this. She didn't know that they would be meeting this man face to face. The man that Le Chiffre took money from and assures its safety in investment. She looked back at Mr. White and watched Ronald shake hands with him.

"And this must be the beautiful Nakkita."

"Hello, Mr. White." Nakkita shook hands with the older gentleman, but couldn't help but let her eyes narrow at him. His eyes casted away as they all sat down at the table.

"Mr. White, it appears that you been having a slight problem."

"Indeed. It appears that Le Chiffre had made a wrong move."

"Why are you telling us this, Mr. White?" Nakkita lean back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him. Sitting beside her, Ronald scratched the side of his head with a slight sheepish grin coming onto his face. He could feel Nakkita becoming annoyed at Mr. White for mentioning Le Chiffre to her. But in a manner that it sounded like Mr. White was hiring them.

"He probably doesn't know that I know he lost about a hundred million dollars. I'm not happy one bit."

"And what do you want us to do about it? Because I sure as hell am not going to do anything to him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes oh really. How about I cut you a deal, Mr. White?" Nakkita sat forwards and rested her hands on the table.

"I'm listening."

"I'll pay you fifty million right now. I'll give you a hundred million soon."

"Just to protect him?"

"Just to keep him unharmed, not to be targeted or killed, and you let him go from whatever the fuck your organization is. He'll work for me and my organization."

"Your organization?" Mr. White made a face as he said this causing Ronald to smirk and Nakkita to get this dangerous, nothing but seriousness on her face.

"Mr. White, do you honestly think that it is just Ronald and a few others that work with me. No, no. My family has been in this type of business for generations and to the past of the generations of knights. We go far back in the past with the assassin business. It's in our blood. In our library all of us are marked down in a book. Trust me; I probably got a lot of people that you don't want to fuck with, Mr. White. And hence, I ask again, do we have a deal. I want Le Chiffre to stay alive, you let him go alive, and you'll let me take care of him while he stays alive. And you'll have a hundred and fifty million in your pocket. You can let him do whatever he is doing right now to get your money back. Just take this deal. If he succeeds in whatever he does, you get an extra hundred million back in your pocket. So, what do you say, Mr. White?" Nakkita explained, her face was blank but her eyes were sharp.

"I say that you got yourself a deal. You know business, Nakkita."

"No, I know how to shake up the deals of business." Nakkita stood up making Ronald to stand up too.

"How much are you Nakkita? Your organization?" Mr. White asked, shaking her hand and Ronald's hand.

"Mr. White, we're both out of your reach. Thus, we would be considered priceless." Nakkita said with a venomous smirk before turning and walking away. Closely behind her, Ronald chuckle and shook his head.

"Let's give him this money and then immediately have the hundred million transfers to him." Nakkita explained to Ronald as they walked outside and towards the sleek black Bentley.

Nakkita open the passenger door, but looked at Ronald, who was reaching into the backseat for the cases.

"Ronald."

"Yes?"

"Let's not leak this out to Le Chiffre just yet." Nakkita mutters, getting into the car and slamming the door shut.

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Parking the silver and black Audi, Nakkita got out of the car and stared around the area. She had gotten a text from Le Chiffre that he was in Montenegro and he gave her this location to this high-end hotel where he was hosting a high stake Texas Hold'em tournament.

Dressed in a simple white, spaghetti strap summer dress, Nakkita walked up to the building where the men nodded at her. She had a feeling that Le Chiffre told them of her arrival and what she looks like.

She walked right through the foyer and veered off to the right into this hallway that said it led to the bar area. Upon entering, she noted the bar, people and this table in the center of the room was elevated a few steps up, railings around it was a poker table.

Staring at it, she shut her eyes and thinking about this. Thinking how she made a deal with Mr. White, but Le Chiffre doesn't know. And now he was having a poker tournament to gain the money back.

A hand rested upon her lower back to which her eyes snapped open. Glancing up in the corner of her eyes, Le Chiffre was standing closely beside her that his side was brushing against hers.

"I came back in one piece."

"Indeed, you did." Le Chiffre replied as they began to walk around the room.

As they walked, people glanced at them and would turn away to whisper to whoever they were with or group they were in. Others gave a slight nod to Le Chiffre in acknowledgement. While some men stared in envy at Le Chiffre as he had Nakkita on his arm. They finally venture across the room and towards the bar where Le Chiffre lean against it and next to Nakkita, who sat in the stool.

"Do you wish for anything to drink?" Le Chiffre asked her.

"Just water." Nakkita told him, watching as he order himself something to drink and order her water for her. The bartender came back after a few seconds, putting down their drinks and nodding to Le Chiffre before walking again.

"On the house?"

"Umm." Le Chiffre hummed, picking up his glass and taking a generous sip of the golden liquor drink. He turned his body around so his back was leaning against the bar. Nakkita turned in the stool, take a few sips of her ice, cold water before looking around the room with Le Chiffre too.

Nakkita recognized only a few faces of people that Le Chiffre had over at the boat club or talked to. She finished her water and set it on the bar before standing up from the stool. Finishing the rest of his drink in one gulp, Le Chiffre set it onto the bar then wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her close.

"When is this starting?"

"In a few minutes. Recognize anyone?"

"Only a few that I saw that were with you. No one else." Nakkita said, keeping her eyes open as they moved through the crowd and up the few steps that led up to the poker table.

Laying his lips against her left temple, Le Chiffre kept his lips there then turned to the table and picked his spot at the table. Pulling out the black, clothed chair, Le Chiffre looked at her as he sat down.

"Do you want me to get another drink for you or no?"

"I'm good for now. Just waiting for all of this to begin." He told her, glancing around as others started to come up and fill the poker table up. Nakkita rested her left hand on Le Chiffre shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. As she was about to pull her hand away, she froze as she took note of a familiar face to her that sat across them.

"Oh fuck."

"What was that, Nakkita?" Le Chiffre lowly said, glancing up at her. She bent down and ran her lips over his before bringing her lips to his ear.

"Careful of the man sitting across from you."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that he is the one that fucked everything up." Nakkita purred into his ear, kissing the shell of his ear then stood up straight. Nakkita ran her hand on his shoulder down to his back before walking away from the table when the dealer for the game appeared.

She moved down the steps, walked around the platform—that the game was on—and stopped once she was behind Le Chiffre seat. Her hands rested on the railing and she eyed the back of Le Chiffre head. However, he did glance back at her with realization in his eyes making her to know that he figured out what she meant about the man sitting across from him.

"Bond." Nakkita mutters, shutting her eyes as she remembers the British agent from getting in her way once.

The memory was resurfacing and Nakkita remembered fighting Bond. They seem to be both evenly matched when Nakkita founded an opening and took out his legs then did a strong round house kick across his face. She was after someone when Bond interferes, saying that the person had to stay alive. In the end, Bond founded out that the person was someone bad and Nakkita killed them herself. Nakkita simply told him to stay out of her way or they have a fight again where she will kick his ass quicker than before.

Oh, yes, she remembers James Bond. The man that almost fucked up one of her missions, but later founded out that her mission was the right thing to do. Because if they had gotten rid of the man, he would have destroyed this rising, top, business building. Nakkita simply stop them, being hired by someone that had the outs for the man anyways. How she wanted to deck him in the face right now for trying to interfere with things again. But as she thinks about this, she didn't blame him. She rather him stop what Le Chiffre was trying to do with the money, but she didn't want Bond's to hurt Le Chiffre to complete whatever mission he was on.

Nakkita simply sighed and shut her eyes. But immediately, her eyes were open again when the dealer began the game with a flick of his wrist and cards sliding across the green poker table and towards the players' hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** Familiar Faces

…**..**

The room was silent around the poker table. There was some whispers being exchanged near the bar area of the room. Nakkita had gone off to the bathroom after standing for an hour. She also went to Le Chiffre and her hotel room to change out of her white summer dress and into something more…captivating to the eyes. When she got back, she watched this dark hair woman in a purple dress walked right up onto the poker platform, around the table and bent down, giving Bond a kiss on the cheek.

"So, you have someone working for you." Nakkita purred under her breath before walking over to Le Chiffre, personal bodyguard, Leo.

"Leo."

"Yes, Nakkita?"

"The woman with that Bond's character. Heads up for them."

"Got it." Leo lowly replied with a nod. Nakkita nodded back and watched the woman walk to the bar and stood beside this older gentleman. Nakkita walked to the bar, not even sending them a look as she went by them and she order Le Chiffre a scotch on the rocks.

As she picked up the scotch, she watched one of the two bartenders go over to the poker table and took in Bond's order. But his order had caused everyone else to ask for the same thing, clearly liking the sound of what Bond's was getting. Nakkita rolled her eyes as she watched the bartender come back to make the request.

Nakkita shook her head and walked towards the table, but watched as Bond's excused himself. And he was walking right in her direction. His eyes seem to be focus on that woman in the purple dress, but Nakkita made sure to slightly step in front of him causing his eyes to snap onto her.

Sharp turquoise eyes met piercing baby blue eyes.

His baby blue eyes seem to come to realization on who she was and he glanced back at her again, but she kept her eyes on Le Chiffre as he watched the whole exchange. Though, his eyes held annoyance towards Bond, who kissed the purple dress woman.

"I got you this." Nakkita bent her head down to Le Chiffre before laying a kiss onto his cheek. He smirked and noticed that men were staring with jealously towards him. And it seem like a lot more men were staring at Nakkita more than Bond's purple dress woman.

"The woman and the man at the bar that are with Mr. Bond, stay heads up. I have already told Leo about it." Nakkita whispers into his ear, laying a kiss against the shell of it.

When Bond appeared back at the table, Nakkita stare at him then looked back at Le Chiffre as his eyes were slightly narrowed towards Bond. But, Le Chiffre did look up at her and smirks a tiny bit when she laid her lips against the corner of his lips.

"Destroy him." She whispers before flashing everyone a smile and walking away.

The men around the table watched her walk away with a sway in her hips. Staring after her with a grin, Le Chiffre couldn't help but look back at Bond's with raised eyebrows. His grinning expression was mostly showing that he had Nakkita, who seem to attract more attention than Bond's purple dress woman.

When the game started up again and three hours went by, Leo had come up to Nakkita and told her about someone wanted to see her upstairs about business.

"What?" She whispers and Leo just shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell Le Chiffre I'm in our bedroom."

"Yes, Nakkita." Leo said, handing back her room key that she made him hold—since she has no pockets in her dress or a small handbag with her.

Nakkita walked off and headed towards the staircase. She picked up the front of her dress as she went up the white marble steps, her heels clicking against the stone. Once in the main foyer, she moved towards the elevator, entered and hit the fourth floor, which was the top floor of the building.

"It must be Mr. White." Nakkita lowly mutters under her breath as she stared at the ceiling of the elevator. When it bing, she looked forwards and exited it. Pulling out, she slid it into the door and opens the door.

Upon entering, she shut the door behind and went to flick on the lights when she paused. Her eyes shut as she heard breathing within the room and a footsteps step up right behind her, catching her off guard.

"Fuck."

…**..**

…**.. Few Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

The game had went into a break for an hour and thus, Leo came up to Le Chiffre saying that Nakkita was back in the bedroom. Hence, Le Chiffre grabbed his jacket and went to leave, but turned back around to the poker table and grabbed his inhaler off the small table near his poker seat.

Going up to the room by himself, Le Chiffre went up to the fourth floor where Nakkita and his room were located. He walked to the white and gold embroidery door, slid the card through and entered.

"Nakkita." Le Chiffre called out as he threw his jacket on a chair near the door. He walked further into the dark room before turning on a lamp that was near him.

Hearing footfalls near him towards the bedroom, Le Chiffre turned but this thin rope wrapped around his neck from behind. Gasping, his hands shot up and wrapped around the rope that was slowly choking him.

"You lost all my money." Obanno, the terrorist that Le Chiffre took money from for investment, said. Le Chiffre was turned around and there he saw Obanno's henchmen had a chokehold on Nakkita, who had a bloody nose from either getting punched or slapped.

"She is a fighter. But how strong is she?" Obanno hissed into Le Chiffre ear before releasing him and shoving him to the ground. Le Chiffre slammed to the ground and turned onto his back and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

Stepping to a struggling Nakkita, her teeth her clenched as Obanno pulled out this huge ass machete from a sheath from within his suit overcoat.

"You got to be kidding me." Nakkita hissed, glaring hard at Obanno, who smirked at her.

"Don't." Le Chiffre blurted out, rising his left hand towards Obanno, who turned with raised eyebrows. He pointed the machete at Le Chiffre.

"You speak for her safety? I would cut off your hand, but you need it for the cards and to win back my money." Obanno said, turning the machete a bit over so that it gleamed in the lamp light.

"I was saying don't because I can't stop her from doing something to you two." Le Chiffre said.

"Wha—"Obanno stop talking as he heard a grunt from behind him.

Whirling around and watching, Obanno was frozen in his spot as Nakkita did a half split to slip out of the henchman's grasps, got back up and leg sweep his henchmen. She stole his henchman gun and pointed at Obanno with a raised eyebrow. The henchman tried to get back up, but Nakkita slammed her heel into his stomach causing him to lose air and coughed for a bit.

"You really shouldn't had pissed me off." Nakkita growled, watching Le Chiffre stand up and brush himself off. He fixed his bowtie before walking up to Nakkita and pressed his chest against her back.

"There is another handgun on my upper thigh. Grab it and hold his henchman at gunpoint." Nakkita told Le Chiffre while keeping her eyes trained forwards.

Listening to her command, Le Chiffre ran his right hand up the slit of her stone color dress.

"This dress looks absolutely unbelievable on you." Le Chiffre lowly said to her, glancing up and down her body in a slow manner. He couldn't help but say something like this in a dangerous situation. But having the upper hand in this situation, he felt powerful.

Nakkita's dress was a long gown, one shoulder that had this panel across the shoulders. The color looked like light lavender than anything. There was this accent silver on the shoulders and on the bodice that was folded up on the point of where the slit starts on the dress.

"Thank you." Nakkita replied, keeping the gun trained on Obanno as Le Chiffre got the handgun from her high thigh holster and pointed it at the henchman.

"I insist you leave."

"Not without—"

"You'll be fine. Now leave or else." Nakkita lowly said, glaring at Obanno now.

They stared each other down until Obanno jerked his head backwards to signal his henchman to follow him. Both slowly left the room and slammed the door behind them. Nakkita put the safety on the gun she was holding and placed it on the table that the lamp was on. Le Chiffre handed back hers to which she nodded her head at him as she accepted it.

"What did you mean that he would be fine?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Nakkita told him as she walked towards the bedroom while kicking off her heels. She felt Le Chiffre following after her and watched her sit upon the king size bed with a sigh then fell back onto her back.

"Rest up for the night." Le Chiffre told her as he walked to the connected on bathroom to get a wet face cloth to clean her face off. He came back and kneels down to her, cleaning the dried blood from her nose area.

"How did you get this?"

"Backhand to the face when I knee him in the nuts."

That got Le Chiffre to chuckle as he finished and stood up, throwing the wet cloth into the bathroom near the sink. He moved over to her and brushed a few strands that escaped the bun her hair was in.

"You can take it out. I'm going to hit the shower then rest in bed, waiting for you." She lowly said in a softer tone. He felt the hairs on his body raised when she said the last part. Her eyes looked up at him with this sultry look and a sly smirk.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh." Nakkita replied as he lean over her and laid his lips against hers. He pulled back after a few seconds and they stared at one another. Then Le Chiffre stood up straight and fixed his bowtie.

"I should head back."

"Um, you should. Just heads up for Bond."

"How do you know him?" Le Chiffre asked, feeling a hint of annoyance seeping into his posture.

"He almost fucked up one of my missions, interfering and whatnot. Let's just say I won that fight." Nakkita answer, glancing at her right hand nails before looking up at a smirking Le Chiffre in front of her.

"Glad to hear that you won the fight. He is getting on my nerves."

"Just heads up for him. He is here for a reason and he won't stop until he has achieved it." Nakkita told him with leaning back on her hands.

"Indeed. Well, I am off."

"Just kick his ass." Nakkita mutters to which Le Chiffre pecked her lips with a smirk. He sent her a wink before adjusting his suit overcoat and leaving the room then their suite altogether.

Nakkita had just dropped back onto the bed and groan in delight at her body relaxing upon feeling the unbelievable and comfortable bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Divine Couple

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

A soft kiss on the side of her neck aroused Nakkita from her deep sleep. She groans a bit and moved a bit, kicking her feet out underneath the blankets. A heavy weight around her upper waist gave a slight squeeze then relaxed. Another open kiss was laid on the side of her neck making her eyes to open, blinking a few times to clear her vision before turning over to face her kissing assaulter.

A warm set of lips pressed against hers before pulling away. Nakkita stared into one hazel amber eye and a frosty blue whitish eye. A small grin came onto her face as she felt Le Chiffre running his left hand up and down her back in a caressing manner.

"What time do you have to be back downstairs?"

"Not until three o'clock." Le Chiffre told her as he kept caressing her smooth skin.

"And the time now?"

Sitting up and turning a bit to look behind him, Le Chiffre stared at the clock on the nightstand. He saw it was about ten in the morning causing him to roll back over and face her.

"Ten o'clock exactly."

"Argh, I suppose we should get up and get ready for the day." Nakkita mused, turning onto her back and stretching. She slid out of bed and headed off the bathroom, not caring that she was nude. Sitting up in bed, Le Chiffre watched Nakkita walk to the bathroom naked and not caring about it. Hell, he sure as hell didn't mind.

They both got ready for the day, Nakkita putting on a dress that showed a bit more skin. It was a teal color dress—bringing out her light tan skin—and it had cut outs on either of her sides, showing traces of her abs and of course, her sides. The dress was long, had a slit near the front and it was V-neck. She let her hair down today in its natural, dark chocolate locks.

While Le Chiffre dressed in his usual dark sided clothes. He wore an all-black suit with a black bowtie once again. He walked over to the window that looked out at part of the parking lot and noted Leo being surrounded by police below. His hands dropped from his bowtie as he watched the police open up a truck of a car to show two bodies and causing the cops to draw their guns on a befuddle Leo this lovely morning.

Pulling a white handkerchief from his suit pocket, Le Chiffre brought it up to his left eye where blood pooled up into a teardrop and slid a bit down his face. He skillfully wiped it away and turned away from the window, walking away from it and not wanting to think about the scene that just took place. He knew that the British agent, Bond had something to do with it.

Nakkita had come walking out of the bed after putting on silver high heels on. She eyed him with slight narrowed eyes, instantly feeling his slight annoyed aura.

"What happen?"

"Leo was arrested for bodies in the trunk of the car."

"What?" Nakkita blurted out, not believing what he just told her as true. Stepping to her, Le Chiffre wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her up against his side.

"I know it was Bond's work."

"Has to be. Who else would it be." Nakkita told him as they walked out of their bedroom and made sure it was locked behind them. They walked to the elevator together, hitting the button and watched the doors open right up to them.

Getting in, Le Chiffre hit the main floor button then stood back with Nakkita as the doors shut and the elevator began to bring them down. He laid his lips on top of her head then nuzzles his face into her hair, taking in her scent. Nakkita shut her eyes, feeling his breath on top of her head. His right hand was caressing her side in a gentle manner.

When the elevator doors open it, Le Chiffre lifted his head off hers and stood up straighter. His arm stayed around her waist as they walked out together and into the Casino Royale main floor. Nakkita glanced at Le Chiffre, seeing him smirk at people as they walked by them. His bodyguards appeared and stayed around Le Chiffre and Nakkita as they walked through the bar area and some pokers tables set up here and there.

She realized that Le Chiffre really only shows his 'softer' side to her. When they were in public like this, he showed a smirk or grins if something interest or amused him. Nakkita felt like she was really the only one to see him smile or stare at her with passion. Although, a few times he had told her that she was 'special' to him. That he would always have with him and never wanting to let go. That had made her feel good.

They had walked down a hallway that led to the room where the tournament table was set up in the middle of the room. They entered, seeing people sitting around at the tables, drinking and eating, laughing with one another. The bar was half-filled with some of the players in the tournament and random people that came to watch the game.

Coming to a pause in front of the steps that led up to the tournament poker table, Le Chiffre turned to her and gave her a grin.

"Just end Bond's." She lowly told him, eyeing Bond across the room before looking back at Le Chiffre before her. She reached up; fixing his bowtie then gave him a small smile.

"For you, of course, milady." Le Chiffre lowly said bending down to kiss her then stepped back. He smirked at her before walking up the steps and going to his seat that he has been in for the whole tournament.

Nakkita walked around the outer railing that circles the tournament poker table before coming to a stop when she was behind Le Chiffre spot. She gripped the railing and winked at him when he glanced back at her with a smirk still on his lips.

When the players appeared at the table, sitting around, the dealer had appeared and began the game. The cards glided across the green poker table top to the players before the dealer began his own card hand, laying the cards onto the table face up.

And so the game went, a few of the players had gotten all their money taken away from mostly Le Chiffre and his lucky card hands. But it was also the way he thought in a stats/mathematical way.

Nakkita leaned against the railing and kept eyeing the game, glancing around the table and her eyes would land on Bond. To anyone watching closely and seeing how Bond kept staring at Le Chiffre and no one else, Bond was mostly giving himself up and showing he was there to beat and face Le Chiffre, no one else. Nakkita sighed and stood up straight, watching as another person was brought out, stood up from the table and left to the bar to drink their sorrows away. Nakkita didn't drink, but she could understand how upsetting it would be to lose millions in this game.

When a few hours passed, Nakkita had gotten herself a water and Le Chiffre a drink too. She gave it to him, kissing the corner of his lips before walking away and sat down in a stool to rest her legs. She sat at a table that was close to the poker table and watched Le Chiffre play.

Glancing around the room, Nakkita took note that Bond's woman was around, this time in a black dress. There was that older man beside her, whispering things to her then looking at the poker table. Her eyes narrowed at them before looking at the game, seeing Bond's going all in.

It was only Bond's and Le Chiffre, who were facing each other. And thus, when the dealer made them show their cards, Bond's did first. But when Le Chiffre showed his, he acted like he didn't have a higher hand until he flashed the second card.

"Oops. Would you look at that?" Le Chiffre said, smirking at a disbelief Bond.

The dealer pulled the cards together and announced a four hour break before the game started up again. Le Chiffre made sure to pull all the chips to his side and put them in a neat, organized pile before standing up from the table.

Nakkita smirked as he came over to her, wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her close, up against his body. He bent down and she met him halfway up, kissing each other then pulled away.

"Good hand."

"Thank you, dear." Le Chiffre smirked, holding her close as they began walking out of the room and headed towards a hallway. The hallway led out to the foyer, where Le Chiffre wanted to head out and get something to eat. He needed to satisfy his stomach and his win. But also, treat his lady to a nice outside evening meal too.

The bodyguards had pulled a Bentley up to them to which Le Chiffre decided to take over the driving. Nakkita got into the passenger seat and buckle up just as Le Chiffre pulled out of the place. They drove for about ten minutes before coming to this restaurant that had sitting area out front near the street. Opening her door, Le Chiffre held his hand out and grin as she smile at him and let him help her out of the car. He shut the door behind her and wrapped his right arm around her waist, laying a kiss on top of her head.

"You look divine." Le Chiffre whispers into her ear as they walked up towards the hostess of the restaurant. The hostess led them to a table underneath an umbrella, handed them their menu's and took their drink orders before leaving them be.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." Nakkita softly told him.

Glancing up at her, Le Chiffre smirked and she looked over the top of her menu, flashing him a smile. They order their meals and let the waiter take away their menus.

"Do you believe that he'll buy himself back in?" Le Chiffre questions, resting his clasped hands on the table and leaning a bit forwards. Nakkita picked up her glass of lemonade and took a sip out of it, tasting the tanginess it gives off.

"Probably. To be honest, he can't be the only agent hiding out in this tournament."

"They're after me?"

"But of course." Nakkita instantly replied, nodding her head and taking another sip out of her lemonade before setting the glass down. Nakkita sat back in her seat and stared at Le Chiffre across the table.

"Then I guess that we have to keep our eyes open." Le Chiffre told her, glancing behind her to see the waiter coming with their food. His eyes went back to Nakkita as she glanced behind her to see what he had looked at before looking back at him with a grin.

"Indeed, we do. But for now, can we enjoy this exquisite looking meal?"

"I have to agree with you, dear." Le Chiffre replied, grinning at her as the waiter placed their plates in front of them. The waiter bowed his head at them before leaving them to their meals.

As they sat in silence for a few seconds, taking bites out of their plates, Nakkita noted Le Chiffre would keep glancing at her before looking back down at his food.

"Is there something on my face, Le Chiffre?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if we'll have enough time for each other before the next few hours of poker." Le Chiffre told her with a smirk.

This made her eyes to shoot up at him for his words before getting a small smile onto her face then laughing. Seeing her smile then laugh at the comment, Le Chiffre felt himself smiling too. He never felt so…happy or smile a lot before. Now, with Nakkita and being with her, he knew he changed. Was it for the worst? No, because he still treated his business the same and others around him. It was only Nakkita that he treats differently from everyone else.

"Beautiful." Le Chiffre lowly mused, picking up his wine glass and taking a sip while smile. Nakkita stared at him as he stared over his wine glass, smiling at her. She winked at him with a smile too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Confessing

…**..**

They had been right about James Bond buying himself back into the game. It was five million to reenter the tournament and Bond had showed up at the poker table with five million. Where he got it, Le Chiffre or Nakkita couldn't figure out, but they had some ideas that it was either Bond's purple dress woman or someone around them that is working for an agency too.

And so, the game was on, but this time, Bond's was taking a smarter approach than his cocky attitude like last time. This new approach by Bond was smart and calculating that he had Le Chiffre folds his cards a few times. Nakkita could see the fury in Le Chiffre's eyes as he glanced around the room to not stare at a smirking Bond across from him.

As hours went by, the players were getting less and less. The chips and tablets that symbolized the thousands and millions of dollars, was building up on either Bond side or Le Chiffre side of the table.

It seem like the other players that were surviving were slowly realizing that they were going to be out soon. That something intense was between Bond and Le Chiffre, especially the way they kept narrowing their eyes at each other. It didn't help that they sat across from one another too.

Nakkita eyed the back of Le Chiffre head before looking down to his feet. She noted his left foot was moving more than usual making her to realize that he was getting anxious about this card game. She knew that she would have to tell him that it didn't matter if he won or lose; she had already paid off Mr. White the money and more.

Looking away from Le Chiffre, Nakkita stared down at her lap and stared at her fingernails. They were cleaned and trimmed perfectly, though when she did a lot of missions they wouldn't be like this. There would be dirt underneath her fingernails, uneven lengths of fingernails or shorten length of the nail. Glancing up from her lap, Nakkita stared at Le Chiffre, who glanced back at her when he won a hand. He eyed her to which she gave him a small, gentle smile.

Just seeing him going back to the game and seeing him glancing at Bond more than before, Nakkita knew that she had to tell him that Mr. White was already paid off by her. She knew that he'll be upset, but she mostly—no she did save his life.

The game drags on and soon it was Bond and Le Chiffre left. Nakkita knew that the dealer and the spectator over the game had wanted this tournament to end today.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. Everyone seems to be stilled and only a few things were moving around the room, but in a slow manner. All eyes were on the game and seem to widen when Bond put all his chips in. Thus, Le Chiffre did too making Nakkita to believe that both men had great hands, but only one would come out victorious.

The slight swish of the cards being flipped over by the dealer made Nakkita to stand up from her seat and moved closer. She had to see who won and who would win the millions of dollars.

As the dealer called both men to show their cards, Le Chiffre showed his first as Bond called him. Thus, Le Chiffre flipped his cards over and looked up at Bond with an emotionless face. Bond stared at Le Chiffre before slowly flipping his cards over and his eyebrow rose slightly.

Nakkita eyes widen at the sight of the cards.

Bond had a royal flush, which was literally the highest grouping of cards in any poker type game.

Seeing that he lost, Le Chiffre eyes widen then stood up and stormed away. Nakkita quickly went after him with his bodyguards in pursuit. As she got up beside him, he was giving orders to the bodyguards to get Bond's woman and use her to lure Bond to them.

"Le Chiffre—"

"Bring her to the boat house." Le Chiffre was still giving orders completely ignoring Nakkita.

"Le Chiffre—"

"But first, make sure he sees and comes after us. Then make sure to get him with her so we can have both." Le Chiffre hissed out, shooing his guards away and moving towards the Bentley that was pulled up for him.

"Jean!"

That got him to stop and whirled around to face Nakkita. She had grabbed his arm and shoved him into the passenger side.

"Get in."

"Nakk—"

"Now!" Nakkita exclaimed, staring at him with sharp eyes.

Seeing that she was going into her lethal mode, Le Chiffre got into the passenger seat while she walked around the Bentley and got into the driver's seat. They took off with great speed that Le Chiffre felt his body sinks in the seat.

"You are going to listen to me and not interrupt me until I'm done. Got that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, you'll probably be pissed in one way or another about what I am going to tell you."

"You are—"

"Ah! What did I say!" Nakkita pointed at him, glancing at him before looking forwards at the dark, windy roads. She had to put the high beams on because it was that dark out. He nodded his head and bit his tongue.

"I had founded out why you had made that tournament. Thus, Ronald had made this appointment, which I didn't know about, with Mr. White. I ended up paying him more than what you lost. I even gave him a bonus."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Nakkita slammed the breaks causing Le Chiffre to slam his hands on the dashboard. She pulled over on the side of the back roads and looked right at him.

"Why would you do that? Wait, then that tournament was a waste of time."

"No. I told him that if you had won that money, they he would be a huge extra. But you lost, thus, he still has what I gave him."

"Nakkita, why—"

"Because he had founded out about you losing the money. And he was going to kill you."

That got Le Chiffre to stare at her then looked away. He stared out the windshield and unconsciously took his inhaler out of his overcoat suit pocket and took a deep inhale. He put his inhaler back in his suit before glancing over at her with a relaxed face.

"You gave up your profits to save me. You didn't have too."

"I did. And also, I told him that you are to be left unharmed and alive. But also, that you work for my organization now."

"Your organization?"

"Yes. My family has been in this assassin business for centuries after centuries. Old inheritance is left in the banks. And obviously the business isn't just my family but allies too."

"Why would you do that?"

Nakkita pulled the Bentley back on the road and stared ahead, her hands gripping the steering wheel a bit harder. She shut her eyes for a few seconds then opens them and let out a deep exhale from her mouth.

"Because, well, it is hard for me to say this because I don't know how you would react…but, I love you."

That got Le Chiffre to stare at her with wide eyes. The whole losing the money, her paying it off and the events that happen had complete vanished. This moment, her admitting something that takes a lot of courage to do was the most important and pure words that Le Chiffre had ever heard.

Nakkita kept her eyes on the road, feeling her hands shaking slightly now and not believing she had just did that. Here she was, known to be a lethal assassin was slightly trembling from admitting that she loved him. Well, it was something personal and deep, but she felt a bit scared that he would reject her or something.

"Pull over."

"Wh—"

"Now." Le Chiffre demanded in a low tone.

Pulling the Bentley over, Le Chiffre got out and walked around to the front of the car. He stood there with his back to her before waving his hand for her to join him. Nakkita gradually got out of the driver's side and moved around the door, not even bother to shutting it.

As she came up to him, her eyes were anywhere but him until he grabbed her chin. He tilted her head up and stared her right in the eyes.

"Nakkita."

"It's alright. I just needed to get it off my chest. Just don't worry about it or anything. Let's go and we can forget this ever happen. So—"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't want to forget this moment." Le Chiffre lowly told her.

Nakkita eyes searched his and saw that his face was perfectly calm. There was a slight twitch to the corner of his lips to show he was holding back a grin or smirk.

"Then what?"

"I want to keep creating it." Le Chiffre told her, bending down and brushing his lips against her forehead. He ran his lips down the bridge of her nose to the tip then pressed his forehead against her own. Their breaths were fanning across each other's breath.

"Even though I was a bit upset about your meeting with Mr. White, I can't help but thank you for saving my life." Le Chiffre said, staring into her eyes.

"Le Chiffre—"

"Jean."

"Jean."

"Only you are allowed to call me that because you are the only one that I love." Le Chiffre softly said before laying his lips against her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: **Leaving and Continuing On

…**..**

The drive to the boathouse was a bit quiet yet it was relaxing. After the confession to one another, Le Chiffre and Nakkita were trying to figure out a way to deal with Bond. Nakkita did manage Le Chiffre to not torture Bond because his revenge on Bond didn't have a meaning to it anymore.

Entering the boat house, Le Chiffre walked into the room with Nakkita arm looped through his. They paused about twenty feet from where Bond was sitting naked in a seat.

"Give him his clothes back and untie him." Le Chiffre commanded while Nakkita laid her head on his shoulder.

The henchmen did was Le Chiffre commanded, untying Bond and handing him clothes. Surprised and a bit caution about Le Chiffre change of heart, Bond stared back and forth between Nakkita and Le Chiffre with calculating eyes.

Nakkita just flashed Bond a smirk while Le Chiffre just stared at Bond with a blank expression. Though there was this slight twitch in the corner of his lips that was going upwards. Nakkita turned a bit away as Bond changed back into clothes.

"Why did you let me go?"

"Because we decided to. That is all you have to know." Nakkita turned around saying, seeing a beaten up Bond back in his tux.

"It's because Ms. Cross here has paid me back the price that Le Chiffre lost." Mr. White appeared out of the darkness of the room causing Nakkita to tense a bit then relaxed. Beside her, Le Chiffre seems to gulp a bit and turned his eyes to look somewhere else when Mr. White scowl him like a parent scowling a child for doing something wrong.

"And now, she better get him out of my sight to uphold her side."

"Indeed, I will." Nakkita growled, wrapping her hand around Le Chiffre and pulling him backwards with her. They walked backwards then she pulled him out of the room.

"We have to leave now."

"Why so quickly?"

"Do you want to get killed by him? I told him to keep you alive to mostly keep you out of his way and sight." Nakkita replied, walking outside with Le Chiffre.

Outside, Le Chiffre went to walk to the Bentley, but Nakkita pulled him back. He stared at her with confusion while she kept a straight face.

"We aren't taking that."

"What are we taking then?"

Nakkita held her finger up in a 'one moment' manner. Then pointed to her left down the road that led down a slight hill to them.

Headlights were seen coming down the small hill and a soft purring engine that sounded powerful when whoever was driving gave it a slight rev.

Pulling up was an all-black Bugatti Veyron. Everything was black and black chrome. The Bugatti pulled up in front of them and out stepped Ronald, who flashed Nakkita and Le Chiffre a grin.

"Need a fast car?"

"That we do. You can take the Bentley."

"Alright. I'm not complaining." Ronald said, walking to the Bentley Continental with a smirk. He got in while Nakkita moved around the Bugatti and got into the driver's seat. Snapping out of staring the Bugatti up and down, Le Chiffre moved to the passenger side and got in.

"Now, this is a beautiful car." Le Chiffre said, taking in the charcoal grey leather seats and the black carbon fiber dashboard and such. Nakkita smirked and put the Bugatti into drive and followed Ronald driving the Bentley, out of the boatyard.

"When I saw it, I had to have it." Nakkita told Le Chiffre, pulling out on the streets and following Ronald through a town.

The town was lit up with lights; people were walking on the sidewalks and enjoying the peaceful night. The decorated lights on cafes and on buildings, reflected off the Bugatti and Bentley, showing off how spotless and clean the two exquisites vehicles were.

Nakkita passed Ronald when they gotten onto the country back roads. She floored it, putting the high beams on to see way ahead of them. They went around bends with ease at high velocities. Behind them, Ronald was keeping right up with them. Glancing back, Le Chiffre knew that Nakkita could lose Ronald if she wanted to, but since they were all probably going to the same location, she wouldn't do that.

They had ended up at these docks that had large cargo ships docked. Nakkita slowed up the Bugatti and flicked her lights. A few men appeared off this boat and waved her and Ronald over. The men lower this ramp that Nakkita gently drove the car up and into the boat with Ronald right behind her. The ramp sealed back up behind them causing Ronald to keep his headlights on with Nakkita until those that ran the boat turned on the lights.

When the lights clicked on with a loud clank, Nakkita and Ronald shut off their vehicles. Nakkita got out followed by Ronald and Le Chiffre.

"Where are we?"

"We are on the next boat to America." Ronald walked by Le Chiffre saying, heading towards steel stairs that were on the other side of the cargo room.

The cargo room had shipment supplies all over the place. The two expensive cars were in the center of the cargo room in all their glory.

"I know the captain of the cargo ship. He helps me out when I need it." Nakkita told Le Chiffre as they walked beside each other, heading towards the stairs that Ronald had went up and disappeared to the main level of the ship.

"So, America?" Le Chiffre questions, walking behind her since the stairs were the skinny ones that only one person can go up or down.

"Yes. I hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all. As long as we are safe and together." Le Chiffre told her, causing her to look back at him with a smirk, showing that she liked the response he given her.

…**..**

…**.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

Two weeks went by until they had ended up at the port that they were to be dropped off at. They pulled out the vehicles and drove quickly drove through the boat yard and out onto the roads.

"Where is Ronald going?"

"His own way."

"And we?" Le Chiffre asked her, glancing at her as she drove through a town. She came to a stop at a red light and took this chance to look at him with a smile.

"We try to live a normal life."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **It's Calm before the Storm

…**..**

…**..Few Months Later: …..**

…**..**

"No, to the left a bit."

"Nakkita, we have been trying to move this stupid vase for the past ten minutes." Le Chiffre turned to face, Nakkita.

Nakkita had her right hand underneath her chin, tilting her head a bit to the side and trying to figure out how to set a vase on a table near the stairs.

For the past four months, Le Chiffre was known no more. He worked for Nakkita now, managing the economic situations. In public, he was simply known as Jean Cross—taking Nakkita's last name instead of using his original last name since some knew his real last name.

Few things had changed over the months, such as Nakkita finally following her dream of opening up her own gourmet restaurant on the islands. Or rather on Nantucket. It was a hit and Le Chif—Jean helped to keep an eye on the economic stuff. And one tiny, thing has also changed.

Well, it wasn't tiny to Jean or Nakkita.

Nakkita hands were on her hips, staring at Jean, who was glaring at the vase in his hands. He glanced at her with mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Jean, what are you—"Nakkita was cut off when Jean threw the vase over his shoulder and it shatter on the wood floors behind him.

"That solves our situation."

"Jean!" Nakkita shouted, her hands coming to rest on her three month pregnant stomach.

The big thing being was that Nakkita was three months pregnant and it was a very big surprise shocker for them. When they had founded out that Nakkita was pregnant, Jean had question if he would be a good father to which Nakkita reassure him that he would.

"I don't believe that you have just done that." Nakkita walked up to him, both standing beside one another and staring at the now shatter vase.

"Well, we don't have to worry about it anymore."

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

A pair of lips was pressed against the side of Nakkita's neck as she was preparing a dish. She smiles as hands came around her from behind and rested against her three month pregnant bump.

"How much longer do you have to work?"

"Once this dish is done and sent out, I'm done. The others take care of themselves very good." Nakkita told Jean as he laid another kiss on her neck then stepped back. He watched the some chefs walk by, nodding their head at him in acknowledgement. His eyes went to Nakkita, watching as she handed the dish off to a waiter then turned to stare at Jean with a smile.

Staring at her, Jean couldn't believe everything that had gone down. From meeting Nakkita to her saving his life and now he was here. He was living on a peaceful island with a beautiful woman, he still works with numbers and he has a child on the way. His life did a complete three sixty turn. Even his name changed; or rather he went back to his true first name, which was Jean. He wasn't Le Chiffre anymore. That was his past. This is his present and future now.

Nakkita walked off to her office to change out of her black head chef attire and put on casual attire. She put on this navy blue dress that brushed the top of her knees and creamy tan color flip flops. Jean appeared besides her, holding out his right arm making her to smile and loop her left arm through his and lean into him.

Indeed many things have changed.

…**..**

They had gone walking around the stores on the island, stopping at a baby store where they began to get ideas for the baby's room.

When Jean had held this small teddy bear in his hand, he stared at it and got a small smile. He glanced over at Nakkita, seeing she was checking out different cribs. Looking back at the bear, he decided to get it now. And also, realizing that he couldn't wait to have a child that was something greatly positive in his life, other than Nakkita.

Once they had left the store, they had stopped at an ice-cream shop because Nakkita was craving for mint-chocolate chip sundae. Jean didn't stop her as he knew it was one of her cravings. He gotten the same thing, except it wasn't a sundae just the mint-chocolate chip and he had his in a cone.

"I feel like I am going to have a boy."

"You think?" Jean questions as they walked beside each other, eating away their ice cream.

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but I feel like it is going to be a boy." Nakkita told him as they walked back towards Nakkita's restaurant where Jean parked their all black Range Rover Sport.

"Should we be thinking of names?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to think of names for a boy or girl." Nakkita shrugged her shoulders saying.

As they got to the vehicle, Jean open the door for her and watched her get in and buckle her in. He shut the door before going around and getting into the driver's seat, buckling himself in.

"Jr.?"

"No." Nakkita instantly said causing Jean to snicker as he was only joking about that.

"Leon?"

"No."

"Christopher?"

"No."

"Alexander?"

"No."

"Jaxon?"

"No."

"Then you think of one Nakkita." Jean said, turning the vehicle onto a main road that led to houses a bit in the woods part of the island, but on the beach.

"Nolan." Nakkita blurted out, remembering that she saw the name online when she was looking at names. Nakkita looked at Jean as he seems to be thinking about it while turning the vehicle down a good lengthy stone driveway.

"Anthony, Lucian, or Xavier."

"For middle?"

"Yes."

"You decide."

"Nolan Anthony Cross."

"It flows." Nakkita nodded her head as they pulled up to their two story beach house. Jean shut off the vehicle and got out, walking around to open the door for her and held her hand. They walked into the house together and decided to sit on the back porch to stare at the beach and the waves rolling about, enjoying the beautiful day together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: **There's Holes in My House!

…**..**

…**.. Five Years Later: …..**

…**..**

The sun was shining down brightly today, down onto a private beach own by a well-known family on the Nantucket Island. Light whitish gold sand was hot underneath any bare feet that trends across it. The dark sapphire blue ocean water was brushing up on the edge of the shore, the waves a great distance from the shore was rolling and crashing back into itself.

The day was a perfect first day of summer.

Towels were laid out on the private beach and an umbrella was up for when the sun was a bit too much to take against skin. There was a few water bottles around the umbrella pole, staying in the shade that it produce.

Seagulls floating in the water flew off when a large splash was sent their way. The seagulls flew a bit away from their distributors with a soft caw sound.

Soft giggling conquers over the water splashing up against the shore. The soft giggling turn into a squeal then a shout as they were lifted up into the air.

"Daddy, put me down!" A four year old girl squeals with happiness. Her arms waving and feet were kicking about.

"Alright. Hold your breath, Annabelle."

The little girl held her breathes as she was gently toss up into the air and land back into the water with a splash. She resurfaces thanks to the lifejacket she was wearing, brushing her long dark brown hair back and giggling.

"My turn! My turn!" A five year old boy shouted while waving his hands about. He wanted to be thrown into the air like his little sister too.

"Do the same thing, Nolan. Hold your breath."

Nolan did what he was told and was toss into the air and splash into the water. He came up smiling up, staring at his father with turquoise eyes like his mother's.

"Daddy?" Annabelle gently said.

"Yes?"

"Who is that man on our beach?"

Turning around, one amber hazel eye and one foggy eye stare at who his daughter had pointed out. His eyes narrow and he stood up straight in the ocean water.

"Annabelle, Nolan, go onto the shore now."

"But dad—"

"Now, Nolan."

The two kids got out of the water and walk by the man, heading to the towel underneath the umbrella. They wrap themselves up and stare at the unknown man that their father was walking up to with narrow eyes. They only saw their father become serious when he was talking business.

The unknown man had sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, stood almost the same height as their father and stood with a straight posture. He was wearing khakis, a white button up long sleeve shirt and tan sandals. His hands were tucked in his khaki pockets.

"How did you find us, Bond?"

"I didn't. I came here to enjoy the beauty of this island. Who would have thought I would run into you, Le Chiffre." James Bond stared at Le Chiffre with a slight raise eyebrow.

Bond took in Le Chiffre, seeing that he slightly changes. Staring at the man that Bond face in a poker tournament five and a half years ago, Bond couldn't help but see the changes that Le Chiffre seem to go through. Bond knew that was the work of Nakkita, but also, not being a part of the business that almost had killed him.

Before him stood a man in his late thirties, light milk brown hair had grown out that it was brushing down to the middle of his ears—thanks to the water taking it out of its well-kept style—his eyes were still the same, but they were soften. He seems to gain only a little weight, but he was still slender and seems to have gain more muscles. And his face seems to have a slight five o'clock shadow going on.

But also, the other thing or rather things that shock Bond was seeing the silver wedding ring band on Le Chiffre left ring finger. Then the biggest shock was seeing the two children that Le Chiffre was laughing and spending his time with.

His children.

"Who are you?" Nolan blurted out.

"Are you daddy friend?" Annabelle questions, stepping up to Bond and staring up at him with beautiful amber eyes that had green specks.

"Annabelle, Nolan, go find your—"

Bond kneels down before the four year old with a small gentle smile. Staring into her eyes, Bond could see how much the girl resembles Nakkita and hints of Le Chiffre.

"You could say that." Bond replied causing Annabelle to smile at him with a one dimple smile. That made Bond smile to widen a bit. In his eyes, this little girl was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"Jean, what is going on?"

"Mommy!" Annabelle ran off towards Nakkita, who was walking down the sandy pathway to their private beach. Nakkita's eyes widen when she sees Bond standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"You could say some vacation time for me. I didn't know you two or rather four live here. Honest truth." Bond said, staring in between Nakkita and Le Chiffre with honest blue eyes. However, Bond was also processing how Nakkita had called Le Chiffre, Jean instead of his name that he was always referring to. But also, Bond couldn't help but notice that Nakkita seem even more beautiful—if that was possible—then the last time he had seen her. He knew it must've been the motherhood that done that to her.

Nakkita stares at Bond then look at her husband, who shrugs his shoulders. She looks back at Bond then nods her head.

"Shall we discuss more in the house? I was coming out here to say that lunch was ready. Join us, Bond." Nakkita softly said, picking up Annabelle and holding the four year old close to her.

"Yes, let's." Jean said, staring at Bond and nod his head to the house.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The lunch was an awkward one. The children mostly talk to Bond, asking him questions and such while Nakkita and Jean listen. Soon, the children were put down for a nap while Nakkita clean up everything from lunch.

"Who would have thought that you can cook unbelievably well, Nakkita?"

"Um, hidden talents." Nakkita replied, glancing at Bond before going back to putting a few more dishes into the dishwasher.

"Why are you all the way out here, Bond?"

"Why do you keep asking me all this questions, Le Chiffre? Or should I say Jean, now."

"I'm asking you these questions because I want to know if you are endangering my wife and kids. Now that you know we are here, are you here to take me out?"

"Jean." Nakkita whispers, stepping forwards, but stop when Jean held his left hand up causing the sunlight coming through the skyline windows to make his wedding band ring to have a slight silver gleam to it.

Bond and Jean stared done one another until Bond bow his head and shook it. He looks in between Nakkita and Jean before staring right at Jean.

"Even if I was to take you out, I wasn't supposed to in the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Nakkita asked as she came over to the table and sat down in the seat beside her husband. Nakkita felt Jean's left hand rest on her bare thigh since she was wearing white jean shorts over her bikini bottoms.

"My mission at the time when I enter that tournament was to beat Jean here and convince him to turn to my organization for help. But obviously that didn't work out." Bond explained, glancing at Nakkita with raised eyebrows. She smirked as she knew it was her fault that Jean didn't turn to Bond's organization for help.

"But it didn't matter in the end anyways. Hence, I'm not here to harm any of you. Plus, I don't think that I could because one, Nakkita would kill me and two, you are doing nothing wrong but having a normal life." Bond explained, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, that is a good thing to hear." Nakkita said, glancing at her husband, who was nodding his head in agreement. Nakkita look back at Bond, seeing him looking around his surroundings then back at Nakkita and Jean.

"So, you are just vacationing, Bond?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprise your organization is letting you."

"They believe that I am 'dead.'" Bond said with a slight smirk.

"Oh." Nakkita said, nodding slightly.

The three of them sat in silence with the awkwardness floating in the air.

"This is a beautiful home." Bond said, changing the subject with a smirk.

…**..**

…**.. Late Evening: …..**

…**..**

When the front door shut, Nakkita had appeared and stare at her husband. He locked and alarmed the house before turning around.

"Is he settling in at the Inn downtown?"

"Yes. I'm glad you didn't suggest one of the guestrooms." Jean said, walking up to her and reaching out. His right hand caresses her cheek before cupping it.

"No. I couldn't do that. Having someone that we both had a not so good experience with is not staying underneath our roof. Unless, seriously and I mean seriously necessary." Nakkita said, stepping up to Jean and pressing her body up against him. He grins as her body mold up against him. His hand drop from her face and he wrap his arms around her waist, tugging her up against him to whom she let out a gasp then a sultry grin.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Nakkita whispers with a grin.

Jean knew what tomorrow was. It was their wedding anniversary, but he was pretending to make a 'thinking' face like he couldn't remember. He stayed quiet too for a minute causing Nakkita to slap his chest.

"Jean!"

"What? I'm still thinking." He jokily said then chuckle as she playfully bit his shoulder. Before she went to bit him again, he smother her lips with his own and ran his right hand down to her lower back and left hand in between her shoulder blades.

"Mom? Dad?"

Pulling away from one another, Nakkita turn in Jean arms to look behind her. Nolan was standing on top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes and giving a cute loud yawn.

"He definitely is going to look like you when he is older." Nakkita mumbles to Jean as they stare at Nolan coming down the stairs with messy hair.

Nolan was a mini-me of Jean. The traits that weren't Jean were Nolan's eyes, which were turquoise like Nakkita—much to Jean pleasure. And Nolan had Nakkita's lips. Everything else was Jean.

"What's the matter, Nolan?" Jean asked, stepping up to Nolan and picking him up. Nolan rubs his eyes with his fists before starring Jean right in the eyes.

"I counted five men circling the house."

That got Jean and Nakkita to stare at one another with wide eyes. Their front door move a bit causing Nakkita and Jean to glare at it.

"Jean, bring him up."

"Nakkita, do—"

"Nakkita…Jean…It's Bond. Open up now. Hurry."

Nakkita unalarmed the house then unlock the front door. She pulled Bond in then shut the door, locking it back up and alarming the house up.

"James Bond, you tell me right now what is going on!" Nakkita snapped, glancing to her left to see that Jean was coming downstairs with Annabelle in his arms too. He held Annabelle and Nolan in either of his arms.

"I might've attracted some attention to me and they saw me come here."

A slap ranged out in the house causing Jean to wince then smirked. Bond right hand came up to his face and rub his stinging cheek. Bond stared at Nakkita with shock then his face relaxes and he nodded his head.

"I deserve that."

"You think." Nakkita hissed at him then turn to look at Jean.

"We have to—"

Gunshots ranged out causing all of them to drive to the ground.

"THEY ARE SHOOTING HOLES IN MY HOUSE!" Nakkita screamed, crawling across the ground and leading everyone towards the garage door. They got to the door, open it and move into.

Nakkita unlock a safe in the wall and pulled out handguns. She threw two silencers to Bond and a desert eagle to her husband. The kids were up, confused and had tears rolling down their faces.

"Mommy, what is going on?"

"Just bad people, honey." Nakkita softly said, kneeling down to Annabelle and caressing her cheek. She kisses both children on the head then stood up straight.

"Jean, take them—"

"Nakkita I can't do th—"

"Now. Please!" Nakkita whispers, stepping up to her husband. He bent forwards and gave her a deep kiss then pull back.

"I'll be waiting on our boat."

"I'll be there." Nakkita whispers, kissing him again then moving back into the house with Bond following her.

Jean stared after them then turns around, picking up Nolan and Annabelle. He headed over to the Bentley that was park at the end of the garage.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Bond, they are shooting holes through my house. You are fucking paying for this." Nakkita pointed at him while clicking the safeties off her handguns.

"You got it." Bond said with a smirk.

"How many are out there?"

"Five." Bond said.

Nakkita slid across the floor and hid behind the doorway that led into the foyer. Bond hid against the other side of the doorway, glancing at the front door being kicked in. He looks back at her and they nod at one another.

The door slam open and five men came piling in. But two turn around, shouting that someone was escaping in a Bentley. That was when Nakkita slid onto her right side, pointing the handguns at the two men that were about to run after the Bentley that had her husband and kids in it. She fire off two shots and hit both of those men with kill shots.

The other three turn around firing with their automatics causing Bond to grab Nakkita's arms and rip her towards him. She slid by him and stood up, ready.

"Come on." Nakkita whispers, moving down a hallway and entering the living room. Bond duck with her behind the couch as they saw the three men walking by another doorway that led into the foyer.

They move together towards the doorway that led into the foyer and follow after the three men.

Nakkita whistle causing the men to turn, but Bond and her took them out. However, they just wound one man to get information out of him. Nakkita kick the man's gun away and kneel down on side of him. Bond kneels down on the other side of him.

"Who are you?"

"Fuck you."

Nakkita grab the man's hand and shot one of his fingers off. That caused the man to scream and yell at her in what sounds like Russian tongue.

"Tell us or you'll lose another. Or…"

Nakkita didn't finish the sentence but rest her handgun against the man's groin and press it down.

"Or you lose two balls. You pick." Nakkita growled.

Bond stared at Nakkita with raise eyebrows then back down at the man. He was wondering why he hasn't ask Nakkita to be his integrator in jobs.

"Who are you after?"

"Bond."

"Good. We are getting somewhere." Nakkita mutters, still keeping a strong pressure on the man's groin.

"Why?"

"We want him dead."

Nakkita stared at him then stood up, staring down at Bond.

"He's your guy. Figure how to get rid of him and his buddies." Nakkita said, putting the safety on her guns then moving towards the doors and tucking her guns into the back of her pants. She grabs the doorway and turn to look at Bond.

"Oh, and figure out how to fix my holed up house ASAP because I will kick your sorry ass if you don't, Bond." Nakkita pointed at him then left.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Walking across the private boating dock, Nakkita headed towards the large sailboat that was at the end of the dock. She could see one light on inside where the children's bedroom was.

Climbing up onto the sailboat, she move across the top and began to climb down the stairs that led inside when the door open up. Jean step out with the desert eagle gun ready, but put it down when he saw it was Nakkita.

"Nakkita." Jean whispers, putting the safety back on the ground and tucking it in the back of his pants. He pulled her into his arms and held her. He laid a few kisses on the side of her neck then head.

"Where is Bond?"

"He is cleaning up the house. Those men were after Bond." Nakkita told him, resting her head against his chest.

"Let's go in." Jean told her, bringing her inside the sailboat and shut the door behind them. He locked it up and they move down the hallway. They pause in the doorway where their two children share a bedroom. Both were calmly sleeping now.

"How were they?"

"Scared, but they come down ten minutes ago." Jean softly told her before leading her away from the door. He brought them to their master bedroom that was at the end of the hallway.

Entering, Nakkita reach behind Jean and push the door shut. Her arms came back around his neck and pull herself up against him. She looks up at him with a gentle smile.

"Now, I do remember that you were going to tell me what tomorrow was. Right, Jean?" Nakkita eyed him closely, feeling his hands run down her back and then he grabbed her butt.

"I was?" He innocently said, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.

"Jean!" Nakkita shouted then laughed as he deposited her onto their king size bed and smother her lips with his own lips.


End file.
